


aftermath of a voicemail

by niksx611



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, i cant write dialogue, okey the smut is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksx611/pseuds/niksx611
Summary: Otis and Maeve after the end of s2
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first ever fanfiction that i wrote,and its probably bad,but i need to find something to do during this quarantine.Feedback would be appreciated,i know im not a good writer,but with some feedback,i could improve.This is basically just Otis and Maeve for the first two chapters,but we will dive into other characters later.  
> I hope you enjoy!

aftermath of a voicemail pt.1  
‌-eventful day-,Otis silently murmurs, remembering everything that happened today.He feels satisfied,in a way.He did get out of his comfort zone sending the voicemail to Maeve,but was it really worth it? He knows that there is a big chance Maeve will never forgive him for the things he said on the party,but he also thinks that Maeve will at least talk to him about it,which is enough for a start.Then he starts thinking about the speech he had at the school play earlier,he knows his mom is proud of him,and she is probably gonna forgive him for the things he did recently,so that made him happy because he truly loved his mother,no matter her weird and embarrassing actions sometimes.He also recaps the talk with his dad,which helped him send the voicemail in the first place.He still didn't like his dad,but after the talk and after he admited that he was a arsehole,Otis knows if a problem pops up about something,his dad is always open to listen to him.Then his mind drifts away to Maeve again,and the "im not angry,otis,i'm disappointed" scenario.He almost felt sick after that,if Ola didn't come up to him he would probably go cry or vomit in the bathroom,or both.Ola,he also felt sorry about her,because he said things to her that he didn't mean.He liked her,she was one of the most supporting people Otis ever met,and he only hoped the best for her.When he stopped daydreaming,he was at the shop that Ola and Adam worked at.-Oh Adam-,it looks like him and Eric kicked it off.He never expected that,but he was happy for Eric,and he knew he would talk to him tomorrow.He entered the shop,wanting to buy some Haribos.  
‌  
‌  
‌-Maeve-  
‌She was also daydreaming,mostly about Otis.He fucked up,he really did,but after her look to the stars,it kicked her back to the dance,and his speech that made her heart melt and when she decided that Otis is the guy she wants to be with.But,of course Jackson had to ruin it all,but Otis still made a big mistake that night.She also thought of the day when she was going to return Otis' jumper to him,and also confess her feelings to him,but she was fucked over again,when she saw Otis and Ola making out right in front of her.Then she got kicked out of school,to protect her brother,who ran away again.When she came back,she thought the feelings that she had for Otis had gone away,but she was wrong.Everytime she has seen him in school,all of the good and bad times she had with him,quickly crossed her mind.She knew she had to confess her love to Otis,not even thinking about Otis' and Ola's relationship.And she did it,after some encouragement from Aimee,and the birthday present from Otis.It turned out disastrous,which she expected,but she ended up crying all day because of it.Otis DID like her but it was too late,or was it?  
‌Then she remembered the text that broke her even more.'Im sorry Maeve,but i can't see you anynore'.She couldn't believe it to this day.She didn't even have time to cope with the talk between them earlier,now he is totally kicking her out of his life.Dumbstuck,that is what she was feeling.Then was the party,she didn't want to think about it too much,but the things drunk Otis said, couldn't leave her head.~I think she's probably the most selfish person I've ever met~That haunted her,the thought of that made her vomit.That was the only reason she couldn't forgive Otis like she did before.It was the cruelest thing anybody ever said to her,and her own mother said ~I will never forgive you,Never~ right before she was droven out by Social Services for using drugs again.She started crying,and she almost ran back to her caravan,but she did want to get the milk for Isaac,because him and Aimee are the only brightspots in her life right now.Dissapointingly,she whispered:~Otis lost that position~.She was close to the shop,so was Otis.  
‌  
‌Otis and Maeve

Otis walked in,the store was almost closing,but Otis just needed one thing,so the clerk let him.He slowly walked to the sweets,and took the Haribos.He couldn't find his favourite ones,but in the midst of searching he heard the door open,first he didn't think much of it.But then he heard:~I won't be long,just need to pickup one thing.His heart starting beating fast,and he knew he had to get out of there quickly,because a panic attack was very likely to happen.He quickly grabbed the sweets,and silently,but fast walked to the cashier,gave the money and started running out the shop.He was out,trying to catch a breath.Did Maeve see me?,If she did,would she chase after me?,Maybe she did,but she doesn't care about me anymore?.It was too much for Otis,he collapsed,right by the road...


	2. aftermath of a voicemail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 2. i hope you enjoy.I hope it's better.It is longer.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated

Silence.That was the only thing around Otis right now.He was out of it.When he heard Maeve,he knew he couldn't stay there,it was like the walls were closing around him.He loved her,but a interaction with Maeve in the shop wouldn't be good right now,he knows Maeve needs time.He just hopes she has seen the voicemail,and when he gains conscience,that she will wait for him with open hands:"I forgive you,Dickhead"."I love you".That is the only things he wants to hear now,but he doesn't.He wakes up,a strong slap was enough for him to gain conscience.It was by his mom,he was home.  
"Mum?" Otis said.  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack" his mum said in a low voice, distraught  
"Im sorry,i got overwhelmed" said Otis  
"Im going to bed,we can talk in the morning",Jean was getting pain in the chest again.  
"Good night,Otis" she was slowly leaving the balcony.  
"Wait,Mum!"Otis was tired,but he knew he had to know this  
"Who brought me home?"He was curious if Maeve maybe helped him home  
"The shop clerk and some boy called Rahim"  
Otis was disappointed,but he knew Maeve was still angry,he needs to talk to her.He will,but not yet.  
"Alright,good night mum" Otis said in a comforting voice.  
"Good night,go to sleep" Jean leaves.  
Otis didn't go to sleep,he couldn't stop thinking about Maeve and if she even saw Otis collapse.After an hour,his phone got a message.When he saw who texted him,his heart started racing.  
Maeve  
"I hope you are alright"  
Otis  
"I am,thanks for checking in"  
Maeve  
"No problem"  
Otis knew he had to make a move.  
"Can we talk tomorrow?"Otis sent the message nervously.No answer.After 10 minutes,no answer.20 minutes,no answer.Otis lost hope and he was really tired,so he went to sleep.Right before he sank into sleep,a phone message woke him up instantly.  
Maeve  
"Yes,but you need to be confident.I listen,you talk.No mistakes,if i want to forgive you,you need to be ready for a real talk."  
Otis  
"No problem"  
He wanted to write that he loves her,but that would be useless,at least for now.He sleeps

Saturday  
Otis wakes up.10am.He never wakes up that late.One new message from Eric  
Eric  
"Cupcake i hope you are alright,we didn't even talk yesterday"  
Otis  
"I need to speak to you,something terrible happened"  
Eric  
"Otis?"What happened"  
Otis  
"Can you come over"  
Eric  
"Im with Adam,but i can come over with him,if you don't mind"  
Otis instantly remembered the day Adam was at his house,him speaking to his mother,smoking weed.And then Jean indirectly mentioned his dick problem.Then he left.And then he embarrassed Otis with the video of his mom.But Otis knew Adam changed,and he can trust Eric.  
Otis  
"yea of course"  
I mean at the end of the day,Adam was the reason Otis and Meave kicked off their friendship.So he should be thankful.

Eric Adam Otis

"Hi,Oatcake!"Eric shouts,but then he remembered that this situation is serious.He hugs Otis,Eric knows that Otis is in a bad mindset right now.  
Adam joins in:"Hi new kid"  
"Hi" Otis says  
"We got a suprise for you" Eric exclaims  
"I don't know Eric im ki-" Otis was stopped in his tracks when he saw what Eric pulled out of his pocket  
"Three tickets for Hedwig and the Angry Inch,tonight,no one is gonna stop you this time!"  
Otis was genuinely happy,he knew how it went last time,but this time there is no Maeve who is gonna stop him not going to his favourite show with his best friend and his boyfriend.  
Otis:"Im happier now,thanks boys"  
Adam:"no problem,New kid" he said jokingly  
Eric gave him a death stare  
Eric:It starts at 8,we are going to be here till then,so we have plenty of time to talk abouy your problem,i don't want you to suffer Otis.I can guess the problem is about Maeve,am i right?  
Otis sadly nods his head  
Adam joins in::"Look Otis,she will forgive you,but she needs time.Try talking to her on Monday,she will probably come around by then.You guys are cute together".  
Otis:Wow Adam,that is really nice from you,it looks like Eric really helped you."  
"Yeah he did" he stares at Eric sympathetically  
Eric gives him a quick peck on the cheek.  
Otis:"Okay love birds,go on the balcony,ill get you some drinks,and then we can talk."  
"Sounds good to me",they both said  
"I'll get us 3 beers, alcohol helps in these situations."  
"Are you sure,Otis" Eric asks in a worrying tone  
"Last time wasn't good,i heard" Adam joins in.  
"It's okay guys,just one beer,i won't call you the most selfish person i've ever met."Otis tried to say that jokingly,but it ended up leaving him sad again.  
"Alright then." said Eric  
After the beers,they had the talk.Eric was really worried about Otis' passing out,but he reassured it is gonna be alright.Adam wasn't really listening,he still didn't learn that.  
"But Maeve said we will talk in school,but i must be good with words,one mistake and im out." Otis sighed.  
"Oatcake, I believe in you.Just don't overthink it".That is what Eric always says,but Otis knows that he is right,he needs to be chilled out,or else any chance that he ends up with Maeve ends up in the ditch."I will be chilled, don't worry".  
After some talking,and playing Super Smash Bros,it was time to leave for the show.They were at the bus station,Otis was relaxed,while Adam and Eric were doing they're thing,you know boyfriend stuff.Otis didn't really care that he was basically a third wheel,he was happy that he is going to hang out with Eric.Eric is always there for him,even in the darkest of times.The happiness was stopped,Otis' phone rang.It was Maeve.Eric realised:"Answer her,if you don't,it could be over." Otis agreed.  
"Hi Maeve",Otis said anxiously  
"My place,now"  
"I can-"  
"Right now,it is time."  
Call ended.And so did Otis' relaxed state."Go." Eric said.  
"But Hedwig." Otis said  
"Hedwig isn't important,right now."  
"Eric don't be mad at me."  
"Oatcake i'm not angry,im happy for you,this is your chance,screw Hedwig,we will see it a another time,i have Adam." he reassured Otis.  
"Thank you,Eric." Otis hugged him.  
"Now go."  
Otis ran all the way to Maeve's caravan,it is time...


	3. aftermath of a voicemail pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 3. Im working my ass off,im really enjoying this fanfic writing thing.I also hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

pt 3.

Otis was at the caravan.He turned the corner to see the door already open.He started panicking,but then he saw Isaac.

Isaac  
"Otis,is that you?"

Otis  
"Hi,Isaac,im here to see Maeve,but i'm not sure if i have the courage to enter."

Isaac  
"She heard the voicemail,i have to be honest with you Otis,i almost deleted it.She left her phone in my caravan."

Otis  
"Why would you even think about deleting it?"

Otis  
"Why do you wanna ruin my chances with her!"he shouted angrily

Otis  
"I knew you were sketchy,i should've known you are a bastard!" Otis was never this angry,if Isaac wasn't in the wheelchair  
he would probably attacked him by now

Isaac  
"I'm sorry Otis,i have feelings for her aswell.I love her.I thought by deleting the voicemail,she would forget about you,and  
maybe she would end up with me.Isaac was on the verge of tears,something uncommon for him.He retaliated:"Me and her have so  
much in common!" "She has a fucked up life,i have a fucked up life" "We are meant together" "Not you!" he got angry.Otis   
defended himself:"I'm sorry,but that is not fair.Maeve has said that she has feelings for me,i know i fucked up with her,but  
i didn't mean anything that i said to her,I.LOVE.HER",he shouted,hoping that Maeve heard him.Isaac was furious.He simply said:  
"You don't deserve her",and with that he left.Otis turned around,and the door was closed.He knew Maeve heard the fight.He thought  
of leaving,but then he heard:"Enter the caravan,now!" Maeve heard it all,she was sobbing,she doesn't want people to fight over  
her,she almost fucked off Otis.But she knew,they need to talk.She wiped the tears,and put on her angry face.She is gonna play   
hard to get,Otis needs to prove himself.The doors opened...

Otis  
Maeve,i'm sorry

Maeve locked herself in her room,she started crying again.Otis knew she was broken.

Otis  
Alright then,we will still talk,he said bravely.

Maeve was silent,she just wants to hear Otis out.Otis sat infront of her door and started speaking his only chance of forgivness

Otis

"Maeve,im sorry for breaking your trust,im sorry for sending you that message,i didn't want to send it.I had a ultimatum.You or Ola.I know i should've picked you,because it  
has always been you,from day one.You are the one i love,when i was with Ola,i still only thought about you.But i was sure you don't have feelings for me,because im Otis-a sexually  
opressed,16-year old,who can barely touch his penis,or a girl.He knew if he wants a second chance,he must be honest,just like his dad told him.He continued:When you told me   
you had feelings for me,i couldn't believe it,i thought i was dreaming my favourite dream.I could've picked you over Ola,but that is the same thing my dad did to my mother,and   
i promised myself,i will never be like my dad.He left me,and cheated on my mum.I didn't want to cheat on Ola,i wanted her to breakup with me,so i can be with you,you are the one  
i love,no one else.I LIKED Ola,i didn't love her.Then the party came.Maeve,i didn't mean anything i told at the party,i was drunk and sad.You are not selfish,you are  
the bravest,prettiest,kindest person i ever met,if i wasn't drunk that night,i would confess my feelings to you,the real way.I knew the next day,that it's probably over.  
And then when you told me you were dissapointed with me,i was sure it was over.Then i went to talk to my father.He told me when i finally meet people that get me,i need  
to keep them close,tightly hug them,and never let them go.So then i decided to send the voicemail,i knew it was my only chance.You heard it,and i hope it meant something to you.I love you,Maeve,and if you still hate me,i understand".

Silence.Otis waited for a minute.No answer.It is over,he thought.He got up and started walking to the door.Maeve couldn't believe  
Otis had the confidence to tell him that.She knew that she loved him.She ran out."Otis,wait"."I love you,too".She ran into his hug,and held him tightly.She knew he was   
the one.Otis shed a tear,all these things that happened,led them to here,they are finally on the same page about their love.Maeve pulls him back,and stares at him,the same  
look she gave him on the bridge,when they almost kissed for the first time.Otis rememebered the scenario aswell,but this time he wouldn't declare his virginal status to Maeve.He got closer,and after a second,he pulled her close,and kissed her,passionately.Maeve almost fell,she couldn't believe that Otis made the first move.Otis held her even tighter,he is not gonna let her go.They stayed like that for a minute,if they continued,one of them would collapse.Probably Otis.When it was over,Maeve took his hand,and led him to the couch to cuddle.She knew Otis wouldn't have sex with her yet,but she doesn't care.She is with him,and that is all that matters.She is happy.

"Do you want to stay the night?"Maeve asked

"Of course,i love you" Otis replied

"I love you too Dickhead" she said

"Ah shit i got a boner" he whispered to himself.


	4. aftermath of a voicemail pt.4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 4.I'm obssessed with writing these.I hope you enjoy.I'm starting to introduce smut into the picture,in this story,Otis is a little bit more open with these kinda things.I hope you enjoy that!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

pt 4.

Morning

8am.Sunny morning.Maeve is up,she likes to wake up early.She made herself and Otis some tea.She was still ecstatic from last night.She "helped" Otis with his boner.It was  
a big step for Otis,and she couldn't process that Otis was not even bothered by it.It was probably because they got a little bit drunk,Maeve had some whiskey left.A phone rang,and Otis started waking up.It was his mum.He forgot to remind her that he is gonna stay the night with Maeve.He got up instantly when he rememebered that,knowing that he is in trouble,and his mother is looking for him.But it was okay,it looks like Eric told Jean that Otis will sleepover at his."Thank you,Eric" he whispered.He was still a little bit bummed out because of Hedwig yesterday,but he knew Eric didn't mind, he has Adam now.His thoughts were stopped,when two hands hugged him from the back.He turned around to see Maeve,with a big smile.He kissed her on the head.

"Good morning,Cookie Monster" she said

Otis giggled:"Good morning,sweetheart".He knew Maeve would hate that,but he likes messing with her

Maeve gave him a death stare,and he pulled out the surrender pose.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked

"I think it would be too quick for a date yet" he answered

"Yea i'm not ready for that yet" she said

"I have no other ideas,i told you,im not a good boyfriend when it comes to things to do" he said in a sad voice

Maeve kissed him again

"You are the best boyfriend i could've ever asked for" Maeve said supportively

Otis blushed.He still could not believe he was in a relationship with Maeve Wiley.The Maeve Wiley who everybody ridiculed at school,the Maeve Wiley that bit a guy's scrote.It was  
like a dream,and he still didn't wake up from it.He sat down with her,slowly sipping his tea,while Maeve couldn't get her eyes off him.He was so cute,he was the guy she wanted for  
the rest of her life.And know it happened.Phone rang again,it was Eric.

"Oatcake,im worried,where are you?

"I slept over at Maeve's" he said proudly

"Otis,did you-"

"No,we didn't have sex,Eric" Otis facepalmed,while Maeve let out a little smile

"I wanted to ask did you say you love her,you perv" Eric laughed

"Ah,of course i did,he smiled,"so how was Hedwig?"

"It was amazing,i really missed you,Adam enjoyed it even more than i"

"Im happy to hear that,Otis said,"next time we are going on a double date" 

"Cheeky,Otis,cheeky" Eric giggled

"Anyway,see you later man,i will call you when i get home so you can come over and we can play Smash"

"Of course,Otis,see ya"

"Bye"

Maeve was still drinking her tea,she was daydreaming:"So a double date,ha,Milburn?"

"Oh,if you don't want to we don't need to,i just suggested an ide-"

"Stop talking,Otis,i will go anywhere you invite me to,i love you dickstain"

"I love you too"

They stayed silent for a little bit,Otis was still tired.

Maeve was thinking,she needs to confront Isaac.She heard the "i almost deleted the voicemail" part of their argument,and that made her angry.She will talk to him today,but without Otis  
in her presence,she wants to do it alone.Also,another fight between Otis and Isaac isn't needed now.

"Can you maybe,if you don't mind,go to the shop,and buy somethings."I will give you the money,and a list"

Otis replied:"Of course,but we could go together tho"

"We could,but i have a lot of work,we will do something together later,alright?"

"Alright,just let me have a shower,and i will go"

"Can i join you?" Maeve asked shyly

"Uhm",Otis panicked,"Yea,why not".He knows Maeve wants to go faster,but he has boundaries.A little shower,won't kill anybody,right?

"Otis,she smiled,"if you are not ready yet","its okay".She kissed him again,and they stayed like that for a litte bit.Otis replied:"I'll be okay"

Otis got naked,and entered the shower.Maeve followed.He panicked,but Maeve instantly kissed him:"It's gonna be okay,Otis","just relax".

He relaxed,and everything went smoothly.

"Can you get my back?",Maeve asked

"Of course" Otis said bravely

She was horny,but she knew Otis wasn't ready."Can you get my back" Otis asked.

"Yeah,anything for you"

He giggled,he was okay,it wasn't awkward.They talked a little bit in the shower,just like they always do,but naked.Otis wasn't looking down that much,he didn't want Maeve to  
catch him snooping,but Maeve wanted him to look.She noticed it.

"It's okay,Otis,you can look down"

"It feels like im objectifing you" Otis said shyly

"That is not even true,you are just scared" Maeve was teasing him,but she hoped he would take it as a challenge

He did,"Alright then Maeve,he opened his eyes with his fingers,and Maeve stared smiling.He didn't feel uncomfortable,he felt proud for himself.But of course,he got a boner again.

"Uhm",he started panicking and leaving the bath,Maeve wasn't having that,she pulled him back,"Otis it is normal",she kissed him but this time it was more passionate than ever.Otis  
calmed down,and hugged her.They kissed again,and finished with the bath.They put their clothes on,and went to Maeve's bedroom,they cuddled,and laughed how stupid they really are.

"Why did you even want to bath together?" Otis asked

"I dunno,saving up water?" she said jokingly

They both laughed,and kissed for a little bit.Then Otis remembered he needs to go to the shop,perfect chance for Maeve to confront Isaac,and end it once and for all.Otis left,and Maeve  
was preparing mentally for the talk.She walked out,and she was shocked when she saw a sign saying "On sale".They left,Cynthia was also outside.

"Good morning,Maeve"

"Good morning,Cynthia where did Isaac and his brother go?"

"I went to ask you the same thing,it looks like they were in a hurry."

Jeffrey called Cynthia inside:"Oh,bye then Maeve."

Maeve was confused,why did he leave? There is no way its because of her,that is a stupid reason.She got closer,when she saw a note on the door.She ripped it,and got back in her caravan.

The envelope had nothing on it,besides the word "Maeve".She opened it straight away,she was mad at Isaac for betraying her trust,but she knew she had to know where he went.

Dear Maeve,

I'm sorry.I'm sorry for betraying you just like everybody else.I had feelings for you,and i thought i maybe had a chance with you,but i was wrong.I shouldn't even thought  
about interrupting your relationship with Otis.Simply,i was jealous.I saw how you looked at him at the party,i knew you loved him.And i didn't show it,but it hurt me a lot.  
But then,he said what he said,and i thought this is my only chance,i tried to do something,but im not good with girls.But i knew i had no chance,so that is why i thought if i deleted  
that message,you would never forgive Otis,and who knows,maybe find me attractive.But i was fooled,the heart wants what it wants.Good luck,Maeve,i hope everything goes  
good in your life,and good luck with Otis,he is a good guy,i could feel it.But rememeber,you and i are both fucked up,and that stands forever.

Sincerely,Isaac

P.S.If you are wondering where i am,my brother got a part in a big dance show in London,and he got a place to live there.I will miss you.I hope we will see eachother one day :)

Maeve was silent,she was processing the message.But she knew everything that Isaac said in the letter.She knew that Isaac had feelings for her,but she didn't.He was cute in his way,  
but she didn't want a guy who was fucked up like her,she wanted a guy who will show her the way to a good life,and that was Otis.But she did feel sorry for Isaac,and she genuinely hoped  
to see him one day.She put the letter in a hidden spot,it is the only memory she will have of that tricky man.She will miss him,although he was an asshole.

Otis returned.

"Maeve?"

Maeve quickly disposed the letter,and stopped thinking about Isaac,she needs to be with Otis now.

"Im here,dickhead","Come and find me" she said

He giggled,and went to the bedroom,and when he opened the door,she was nowhere to be seen.The window was open,and he thought she escaped.But in reality,Maeve was behind the door.

She jumped on Otis and tackled him to the bed,they started climbing on eachother,and they couldn't stop laughing.This was everything she wanted right now.She was happy.


	5. aftermath of a voicemail pt.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt.5,i hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.A huge thing happens at the end of the part,i hope you will enjoy that :)

Monday

Another school week is starting,the life-changing weekend is over.Otis is back home,he had to apologise to his mum,because she was genuinely worried about him.He returned Sunday night,after a superb time with Maeve.He couldn't stop thinking about her,he just wanted to run back to her caravan,and cuddle forever.But he knows he has other things in life right now,like fixing his relationship with his mother.The talk he did on the school play,definitely helped Jean to cope,but Otis will have a proper talk with her,when the time comes.He knows he messed up,he always does,he really needs to work on himself as a son.Especially now when Jean is pregnant,something that Otis is yet to discover.So the talk would be even more interesting.Otis woke up,monday morning,he was happy,he knew he will see Maeve today,but then he realised something." _How will my relationship with Maeve look at school"_ he wondered.He did love her,but with Maeve's and Otis' school status,will people make fun of them? After some thinking,Otis came to the realisation,that it doesn't matter,their love is more important than anybody's opinion.Also he really wanted to see Eric,he was still sad about Hedwig.They are gonna talk,on the way to school.Or,that is what Otis thought.His phone rang.

Eric

Sorry oatcake,won't make it to our ride to school,i'm going to go with Adam,hope you don't mind

Otis

No problem,he is your boyfriend,of course you will spend your time with him

Eric

uh you are always so supporting,see you at school Oatcake :)

Otis

See ya :)

He was happy for Eric,Otis just wanted the best for him,because he really deserves it.Eric was always there for Otis,together they overcame every obstacle.But friends find boyfriends,and Otis knew that Eric will become distant.He would have a problem with that,if he didn't have Maeve as companion.She is the new Eric,just more scary.Oh what was Otis thinking,nobody can replace Maeve.He hoped that Eric can still come over sometimes so they can play Smash together,just like old times.Otis got ready,and he went to the kitchen,no mum.He was suprised,and dissapointed,he wanted to ask her if they can have the talk later.A sticky note was on the fridge.

"Otis i went to Jakob's place,i need him right now.I will be back when you return from school,love Mum"

Otis was confused,what is so important that she left him alone.He hopes for an explanation later.He can't be worried about that now,he is running late.He quickly finishes the toast,and runs for his bike.Alone he wheels into school,of course looking for Maeve.He saw her,but she was talking to Aimee and Steve,so he didn't want to bother them.They will talk later.

* * *

Assembly time,basically nothing new happened,only thing is that there is a substitute headmaster,since Mr.Groff was kicked out because of his irrational behaviour.Otis didn't really care,he sat through it with Eric and Adam who seem even closer than before. _I'm happy for them_ ,he thought to himself,then he turned around to Maeve hoping that she was looking at him.She wasn't,still talking with Aimee and Steve.He panicks: _is she angry at me?_ , he could not find a reason for it,so he left it.He is gonna talk with her at break.The rest of the school day was spent thinking of reasons she could be angry with him. _Am i to awkward?,am i moving too slow in this relationship?,maybe she doesn't love me and im just tripping?._ He panicked again,but then he saw Maeve walking to him,with a angry face.He was ready for the worst...

"Why are you ignoring me?" Maeve almost shouted

"I was going to ask you the same question" Otis replied shyly

"I'm not ignoring you,i saw you 20 times today,and you didn't even speak to me" She said sadly

"I'm sorry,Maeve" he hugged her,tightly.

"i thought i did something wrong" she said,sobbing

"You didn't do anything,i love you,nothing changed in one night" he said half jokingly

"i love you too" she kissed him.Otis had no problem,he didn't care about the looks people were throwing at them,same thing for Maeve.She just wanted him,and no one's opinion matters right now.After sometime,they were interrupted by Eric,who was so happy for both of them.

"Come on lovebirds,i need to open my locker,go smooch somewhere else" Eric said,laughing

"You have a problem with that,Effiong?" Maeve fired back,sarcastically

"Of course not,im happy for you both,you were destined together" he replied

"Can't say the same thing about you and Adam" Maeve said

"Maeve,that is not nice" Otis defended his friend

"It's okay Otis,like her and Jackson were really destined together,weren't they?" Eric said,but Maeve gave him a real death stare.He ran away,he doesn't want to die young

"Well that was weird" Otis said

"He is dead" Maeve answered,angrily

"Don't worry,he didn't mean it" He kissed her again,and the bell rang.

"Bye,Dickhead" 

"Bye,Sweetheart"

Maeve also gave him a death stare,but not a real one.She loves him too much.

* * *

School passed by,it was same old,same old.Otis just wanted to be with Maeve,because he was thinking of a date this weekend.He would take her somewhere to eat,then somewhere to dance,akwardly.And then crash at his place,so she can get a proper tour this time.He was ready to ask her after school.They met infront of school,and after a quick makeout shesh,they continued home.They were holding their hands,just like both of them wanted.

"So,Maeve i have an idea" Otis said shyly

"Lets hear it,muppet" Maeve replied curiosly

"Do you want to go on a date on Saturday,i mean if you are ready for it. If you dont feel like it yet,we can do it some oth-" Otis was stopped mid sentance

"Of course i do Otis,just tell me the details."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"So i pick you up,we go to eat something,and maybe mess around the city.I know this is awkward,but i was thinking we go dancing somewhere,i think it would me romantic,and then after that you crash at my place,and if you feel like it,you sleepover?"

"That sounds great Otis" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"You will be alright with dancing?" Otis asked

"Of course,i will do anything you want to do,it doesn't matter how awkward it may be"

"I love you,Maeve,and thanks for being so open for the idea,i know it is probably out of your comfort zone"

"It doesn't matter,and i personally like the idea.It will be fun",she gave him a reassuring look,and hugged him all the way to her caravan.She was happy.

"You can come in if you like,for a little bit" Maeve asked,she wanted to be with him as much as she can.

"Sure why not" Otis was feeling the same thing.

He stayed for 3 hours,they watched a film,kissed a whole lot,and cuddled on the couch.It wasn't a date,but it was the same thing for them.They were together that is all that matters.But it was awkward for a little bit,Maeve had to ask this,it was bothering her.

  
"Otis"

"Maeve"

"Can i ask you,something?"

"Of course,is it something serious" Otis asked

"No,don't worry.I just wanted to now.Do you want to go to the next level in our relationship?,i mean i love kissing you and cuddling.But i really want more,because i truly love you,and i really want to take the next step."

"Um,Maeve.I was thinking about the same thing.I would like to go to the next step,but im scared i will fuck it up,and collapse just like infront of the shop."

Maeve knew that was the problem:"Otis,im here for you.We can go step by step into this.Don't worry i wont leave you just because you are still insecure about sex and that kind of stuff.I will love you no matter what.We will get through your problem together, i will help you." Maeve said reassuringly

"You know what Maeve,after our date,when you crash at my place,we could go to the next step." Otis was sure in his statement

"I would love that" Maeve smiled and kissed him.The only thing that was bothering her was off her chest.She will help Otis overcome his problem,no matter what.

After those 3 hours,Otis left and the whole way to home he was worrying about his statement _.What if i fuck up?_. _What if i do something wrong and she leaves me for a guy who can actually have sex with a women._ Otis was panicking,but then he remembered that Maeve said she will help him and that they will go through this problem together.He chilled out,he was going to be ready.This is the time he wont fuck up,especially not with Maeve.He got home.He saw his mom crying.

"Mum what is wrong" Otis ran over to the kitchen,comforting her

"Otis,im pregnant" she didn't want to hesitate,she needed to get that off her chest

"With Jakob?" Otis wasn't panicking,he knows his mum.She will do what is right.She always does.

Jean nodded.She was getting the chest pain again,but this time it was even stronger.Unfortunately this time,it wasn't a broken heart...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt 6. i hope you enjoy!  
> Feedback is appreciated  
> this one is shorther,next one is going to be longer :)
> 
> Update:I'm really not happy with this chapter,it was bad.Thinking about writing a new one.

Jean was rushed to the hospital,she suffered a heart attack.She collapsed right in front of Otis,he right away called the hospital,tears raining all the way to the hospital.After he called the hospital,he called Jakob.Jakob freaked out and got there immediately.Him and Otis put Jean on the stretcher.The ambulance came,and they jumped in with Jean.She needs their support.Otis had a panic attack,but Jakob huged him and comforted him.

"Otis,you need to calm down.It is going to be okay" Jakob was reasurring Otis

"How can i calm down! She could die! Nothing is okay! he shouted,crying his eyes out.He thought he was having a bad dream.

They arrived,and now they had to wait.No words were said for 30 minutes.Jakob was rushing up and down the room.He loved Jean,and he would be devastated if something happened to her.He knows she is pregnant,and they agreed to keep the baby.He was also crying,something uncommon for him.

* * *

One hour passed.Otis' phone rang.It was Eric,and Otis didn't want to talk,but he can't reject his best friend.Who knows,maybe it's important.He answered.

"Hi oatcake,i was wondering if i can come over,so we can play Smash,we haven't got together for some time now.Im sorr-"

"Eric,im at the hospital" Otis whispered

"WHAT?" Eric shouted.

"Jean had a heart attack,im here with Jakob."

"I'm so so sorry,Otis.I'm coming right now.Don't worry,Jean is a powerful and brave women,she is going to be ok." Eric wanted to comfort his friend

"You don't know that Eric" Otis had the same talk he had with Jakob,how do they know she is going to be okay? Oh wait,they don't know.Otis was angry.

"Oatcake,im gonna be there soon." Eric ignored Otis' statement.

After another 30 minutes,he arrived.And so did Maeve.First second she saw Otis,she cried.Otis was never this distraught.Him,Eric and Maeve hugged it out.They need to be together now,for Jean.Jakob was still out of it,he was pale.

"Jakob,where is Ola?" Otis asked, it's weird that Ola is not here,i mean she really liked Jean.

"She is hanging out with her girlfriend,i didn't want to bother her.She is happy" Jakob said silently.

They were silent again.Maeve was holding Otis' hand while Eric went to grab some snacks.Maeve was still sobbing,Otis wanted to comfort her,but he was in broken state aswell,he can't do anything.Finally,the doctor came out the OR.He looked at everybody,and let out a sigh of relief.They knew she was okay.

"She is okay, don't worry.She was really stressed out,her heart is healthy.You can visit her tomorrow,we will call you.Go get some sleep,people."

Jakob sighed,he was happy.Jean is safe,and that is all that matters.Otis and Maeve shared a quick kiss,and Eric was freaking out.They all went to grab some late night junk food.Jacob left Eric at his house,and Otis and Maeve decided they were going to sleep at her caravan.They need to be together right now.Jakob returned home,and Ola immediately hugged him,something she rarely does.They had a movie night,something that Jean liked to do.Everybody was waiting for tommorow.Eric went to Adam,and they went to break some shit,the best way to get rid of stress.They slept in the junkyard,so romantic.Otis and Maeve arrived,and they sat on the couch.

"Are you gonna be alright,Otis?" 

"Yes Maeve,i just need you right now.You make everything feel fine."

That was the sweetest thing that Maeve ever heard somebody say to her.She pulled him close,and gave him a passionate kiss.They slept together on the couch.It was a traumatic day,they needed this.


	7. aftermath of a voicemail pt.7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :)
> 
> im back for a new chapter,i said i didn't like the last one,so i will try my best for this one.I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.Thank you for the support <3

The next day came,and Otis didn't sleep all night.His mind was going crazy about the visit,but he needed to cool down,his mum needs him at his best.Maeve sleeped well,in the comfort of Otis' hug.She felt bad for Otis,and she was ready to do anything to help him out.Maeve decided not to go to school for the day,she is going with Otis to visit Jean.The visit time was from 10am to 11am,Maeve woke up in 8,Otis already showered and ate.They were silent,Otis was in a bad mood.Maeve wasn't bothered by that,Otis will need some time to restablish himself,and she will be with him to the end.After a quick shower,she sat next to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek,so Otis can know she is here for him.Otis gave her a little smile,but he still didn't say anything.It became awkward fast,Maeve had to make some small talk.

"Otis i know you are sad,i totally understand that,but you need to talk to me.Please,let me help you out.I'm here for you,always"

Otis didn't think twice and he instantly kissed Maeve,she didn't need any talking from Otis,this was enough.His lips were comforting,and can make any dire situation better.She loved him,way more than Jackson.She didn't care that Otis wasn't popular,or muscular,or a athlete.He was Otis,a weird,cute,supportive dickhead,but she saw something in him that no one else did,but she couldn't put her finger on it.They will get through this together,like they always did.Otis was thinking the exact same things.Like they were telekinetic or something.After some more silence and preparing it was 9am,they needed to go.Otis texted Eric that he comes to the caravan at 9,so they all together go to visit Jean.What Otis didn't expect,Eric brought some people.Ola,Lily,Adam and Ruby? He wasn't that shocked about the first three,but Ruby?! The girl that is a bitch to everybody,and doesn't have any emotions.The girl who has 3 friends,and hates everybody for the smallest details.That was how everybody saw her,but not Otis.After the talk in the forest,he saw a side of her nobody did.She was actually a geniune person,and behind all of that sassyiness is a good girl who has emotions.Maeve almost fell over when she saw her.

"Don't worry Cockbiter,Otis was supportive towards me,i'm just returning the favour." Ruby said half sarcastically

"Okay you can tag along,but no stupid talk,or else you will end up in the same hospital" Maeve fought back.She was angry at Ruby,not because their long feud,because Ruby sleeped with Otis.Otis knew this was a mistake,but he couldn't say anything.He regretted that he slept with her,which is sarcastic,some people would kill their family to sleep with Ruby Matthews.Otis never really found the appeal in her,i mean she is pretty,but Otis didn't see anything above that in her,while Maeve had all of it.After some awkward looks,Adam was the person who actually talked,which was suprising,he usually just zoned out when around people.

"Alright,are we gonna sit here till 10 or will we start going,for fuck sake" he was irritated,Eric gave him a death look,Otis knew something was up between them,but he doesn't have time for this now.They really need to go.

"Let's go,don't wanna be late" Maeve said,and they started their way to the hospital.Maeve and Otis were holding hands,and trying to be positive,Ola and Lily were doing the same thing,Otis was geniunely happy for both of them,but he didn't see that twist.He was happy Ola was friends with him,she was always forgiving and supportive.Adam and Eric weren't holding hands,they were walking alone,something was up.The tension between them was rising,Otis was worried that something bad could happen,and fighting now would be bad.While all of this was happening,Ruby was devastated,she overplucked her eyebrow,again.

* * *

They arrived,it was 9:55.Otis wasn't happy with that,his original plan was to arrive in 9:30,you know _On time is late_.He stood infront of the clinic,he couldn't bring himself to do it,he was to afraid.Maeve saw it in him,and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"It is going to be okay,Otis" Ola said.She was always there for Otis

"Yea,Oatcake,be brave like you can be.I know you have it in you" Eric was always there for his friend.

"Oh come on Milburn,i have a salon appointment,i can't be late" Ruby kinda ruined the sweet moment,Maeve almost snapped,but Otis pulled her back.No time for fights,not now

"Come on Otis,don't faint on me like you already did" Lily and Otis smiled,only them knew what she was talking about.

"Thanks guys,wish me luck".Otis went in,with a new gain of confidence.He has friends,more than just Eric,something he never thought will happen.Otis always thought he will be the invisible guy in the corner with only Eric by his side,but he was proved wrong.He arrived at the waiting room.He sat there for 5 minutes,and then out of nowhere,Jacob sat right next to him.Otis almost fainted.

"Oh,sorry for the scare kid" Jacob gave Otis a small smile,he liked Otis,i mean he was a brat sometimes,but as he already said,he is a good man.He just needs more time to discover it.

"So,are you planning to keep the baby?" Otis had to ask it,but Jacob was suprised.Jacob thought it was a secret between him and Jean.He stuttered,and stayed silent.

"Please Jacob,i need to now" Otis said silently.Silence

The doctor from yesterday showed up

"You can talk to her now,remember one hour" 

"Thanks,doc".They entered the room,and they were suprised to say at least,Jean looked just like before.She wasn't happy,but she looked normal as before.They were both relieved.Otis straight away gave her a hug,and silently cried on her shoulder.Jacob held her hand,she deserves it.She can be controlling,and sometimes can annoy Otis,but she is trying her best,and Otis respects that,this whole event showed Otis how bad he treats his mother sometimes.He will make it up to her,he has time.

"You feeling good,Mum?" Otis asked

"Of course,honey.I feel just like before,don't worry about me" Jean tried to comfort her son,she really doesn't want Otis to go to his dark place again,where he isolates from everybody and becomes grumpy.

"Jean,we need to tell him about the baby" Jacob whispered to Jean,and she agreed.Otis needs to know what will happen to the kid,no need to prolonge it.

"Otis,me and Jacob have decided to keep the baby,i can't kill it,it would destroy me." "I love Jacob,and i want to share the rest of my life with him,and i understand you will be angry with us for a long time,but we decided our future:" Jean said bravely

"I'm happy for you mum,i don't have a problem with you guys having the baby.Do what makes you guys happy,i already said i don't have a problem with Jakob,i was the problem from day one,i was angry i wasn't your number one." "I love you mum"

He kissed her on the head,and they had the usual talk for the rest of the time left.The gang was still waiting outside,even Ruby stayed.Her appointment was cancelled.

"The doctors,said i can be back home at Monday,meanwhile,Otis you can go to Jacob's place or you can stay home and Jacob will bring you food,you decide"

"I will stay home,i like being alone,Jacob you okay with that?"

"Of course kid,i will help,it's nothing,trust me" Jacob was really trying his best to keep supportive,and Otis respected it.Jacob was a good man,with a big heart,Otis saw he was the one for his mum.The boys left,Jean fell asleep.They exited,where the gang was waiting.

"So,how did it go?" everybody asked at the same time,which felt nice,they actually cared.

"It went good,she is feeling okay,and she will be back on Monday" Otis reassured.They were all happy for Otis,the situation turned out superb.They needed to celebrate.

"Alright people,me and Ola are leaving,Lily you can tag along,let's grab something to eat" Jacob said

"That sounds good,bye guys,see you later" the girls said,and left.

"So,people what are we going to do,let's celebrate it." Otis was pumped.But then he remembered,school was tomorrow,people need to be home,studying and that stuff.

They all departed,Otis and Maeve went back to his place,they are alone,perfect to have a good night.Ruby walked with them,and then of course went to visit The Untouchables,she gave Otis a hug,and left.Maeve was still angry with her.Eric and Adam were still not talking to each other,they went their separate ways home.Otis wanted to check in with Eric,at the end of the day,they are still best friends.He texted him when they arrived home.

"Eric,you barely spoke today,wait not barely,you didn't say anything.What happened between you and Adam?"

Eric didn't reply.Otis was worried,tomorrow at school they will talk.Now he had to deal with Maeve,she disappeared in the house,she is playing with him.He understands she wants to bring his mood up,so he goes with it,and starts searching.He went through every room,and the last one was his room,he expected her to be here.He opened the door,and there was no one,but then she suprise attacked him from the back,and threw him on the bed.She jumped on him,and they maked out for hours,Maeve wanted more but she knew it isn't the best time now.After a whole day of having fun around the house,they maked out again,and then went to sleep.They were looking at each other,Otis could not believe someone can care this much for him,it was like a dream.

"I love you,Maeve,and you are the best person that appeared in my life" Otis said right before falling into sleep

Maeve didn't say nothing at first,she was stargazing,that was the nicest thing she heard in some time now.She let out a tear of joy,she was happy with him,and she sees a future with him,something she never did with Jackson.

"I love you more,Dickhead" Maeve said and went to dream about Otis,like she usually does.Otis' phone rang,he didn't hear it.It was from Eric

"Otis,i caught Adam with Rahim,they were kissing.I don't know what to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot twist?????!?!?!?!' I hope you will enjoy that


	8. aftermath of a voicemail pt.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the story,feedback is appreciated!
> 
> and i hope you are all good,wash dem hands you dety pigs

Thursday.4 days until Jean comes back.Otis and Maeve woke up at 7,they are going to school together.Otis is still distraught because his mother,but when he woke up and read Eric's text he was even more fucked up,he felt super bad for Eric,and he will do anything to make his friend cheer up.Maeve was happy,she slept in Otis' bed,and that is all she wanted for a long time,even though she wants more than just that,but now is not the time.She got up,Otis was rushing up and down the room,angry and sad.Maeve noticed it,and instantly went in for a hug,he needs to chill out.She loves him,and the last thing she wants to see is him being angry again.Otis was calming down,Maeve always had that effect on him,she made him forget everything.

"How you holding up,Otis" Maeve asked 

"I was good before i read Eric's message" Otis replied angrily,he could not believe Eric was fucked over by Adam again,Otis knew he couldn't trust him

"What happened?" Maeve was geniunely worried for Eric,although they weren't best friends,Eric was always nice to her,and she respected that.And Eric was literally a gay version of Otis,they were the same people.

"Adam cheated on Eric with Rahim" Otis answered

"Rahim is gay?" Maeve didn't know that about Rahim,she just knew he was hot,and kinda looked like a young Drake.She was totally oblivious that Eric and Rahim were a thing.

"Yes,and Eric was with him for some time,until the play when Adam asked Eric if he wants to be his boyfriend" Otis knew that moment is a mistake,but Eric seemed happy,and Otis agreed that he will be happy for Eric no matter what person he falls for.Maeve saw how much Otis was angry about that,so after a short kiss,she left the room so Otis can chill down alone.Maeve went to make her some breakfast,while Otis was still in his room.After a breakfast on the balcony,which was really zen,the sun was beautiful,and the look from Otis' house was magnificent,Maeve went to shower,but so did Otis.Otis got naked,and right before he entered the shower,Maeve entered the bathroom.Maeve screamed,so did Otis but just louder.They stood looking at eachother for a second or two,they were both panting.

"Sorry,Otis didn't know you were going to shower" Maeve said awkwardly

"No worries,you can join me" Otis said with a small grin,he knew he had to get out of his comfort zone.

"Oh,thank you,Dickhead" Maeve was happy that Otis wanted to shower with her,i mean they already did that,but this time she hoped it wouldn't be awkward.It wasn't,they talked,made some jokes,helped with showering,and both were totally cool with it.Maeve was ecstatic,Otis is getting ready for the next steps in the relationship.After Otis had breakfast,they went to school,Eric didn't join them,he texted Otis saying that he won't come to school today,he needs to clear his mind,which Otis didn't mind,he hoped that his friend heals and comes back happy as before.Otis sat on the bike,Maeve sat behind him,arms around his waist,which she enjoyed,beacuse being in Otis' grasp is her favourite thing.After some more talking,and joking around,they were at school.Maeve wanted to see Aimee,because of her relationship,she didn't talk with her that much,she is going to fix that.Maeve gave Otis a kiss,which turned in to full-on making out in front of the school,Maeve was so happy that Otis was cool about it."Dickhead" she said smiling,and went to see Aimee,while Otis was a little bit sad he was alone today,no Eric.Out of nowhere,Adam appeared.He seemed sad,but Otis was furious.

"Why did you cheat on Eric?" Otis shouted and a big chunck of school turned around to see the argument

"Keep it down,new kid,i want to speak to you privately" Adam replied calmly,he didn't want any trouble,Otis was Eric's best friend,and if they got in a big fight,Eric might never talk to him.

"No private talk,answer my question,why did you kiss Rahim,while Eric was with you!" Otis was tearing up

"He kinda just went for it,i didn't even give him consent" Adam was still cool,he wanted to have a rational talk,but Otis had other plans.

"Don't lie,Adam,you made out with him,you HURT Eric AGAIN,you are nothing else than just a worse copy of your father,a bully with no emotions,no friends,nobody,with a dad who sleeps at school,Otis was furious,so was Adam,he didn't like people mentioning his father,meanwhile the whole school was looking at them,even Maeve and Aimee.Maeve knew something bad will happen,but she stayed were she was.

"Take that back,New kid,or i will fuck you up" Adam got back in his bad boy attitude,and he wasn't joking

"Just like you almost fucked up your dad at the dance,but you were too scared of him,you are nothing but a coward,who is insecure about himself,go fuck yourself!" The students gasped,and Otis turned around to leave,but Adam pulled him back,and went to punch him,but Otis dodged the attack,and with all of his power,gave Adam a punch right in the head,Adam fell on the floor,he was bleeding,but just a little bit,i mean Otis is a weak kid.He couldn't believe it,so didn't the students,they all cheered Otis,but that didn't matter now.Otis ran away,he couldn't be at school now.Right before he left,he said something to Adam.

"I said if you hurt him,i will mess you up" Otis rememebered the day he was at the shop,after the party.He didn't really mean that then,he was still drunk,but now he really meant it.He ran away,Maeve was kinda turned on by Otis' bravery,but she ran after him,who knows where he will go.She was worried,but still proud of her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one today,have a lot of school work,a longer one will come soon


	9. aftermath of a voicemail pt.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!  
> im back with a new chapter,i decided i will write one every week or so,so i can refresh and dont burn out with chapters.  
> i hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> wash your hands,you detty pigs :)

Maeve was calling for Otis,she didn't have a clue where he could be,she went to the bridge where they almost kissed,God how everything would be much simpler if they kissed that night,she was thinking about that,totally forgetting that her boyfriend is missing,she continues her search.Maeve was thinking about every place he could be:hospital where his mum is? Probably not,he doesn't want more stress on him right now,her caravan? Maybe.She didn't want to but she had to call Isaac.He might saw Otis.

"Hey,Isaac,have you maybe seen Otis around the caravan,he is lost,i can't find him?" she wanted a quick answer,she knew that the situation was awkward between them,especially after the fight Otis and him had.  
"No,but if i do,i will call you straight away,i hope he is okay" he geniunely said that,and Maeve knew that,he actually feels sorry for him.  
"Thanks,Isaac"   
"Bye,Maeve"  
Phone call is over,so if he isn't at the caravan,where could he be?,she was getting worried,what if he's hurt,she didn't have a clue where he is,after sometime Maeve just started shouting for Otis.She ran through a forest,and ended up on the hill where Lily and Otis embarrassingly drove their bikes down the hill,and where Otis of course,fell and hurt himself.Maeve was still shouting,but then she saw him,he was running away for the forest.  
"Otis,stop right there,or i swear you are my breakfast tomorrow" she was getting angry now,why is he running?,nobody wants to hurt him.Okay,if he keeps on running,Maeve will hurt him

"Catch me,Maeve" Otis shouted before disappearing in to the forest,Maeve knew he was joking with her now,she loved that about him,but what will he do.After some more running,she was out of her breath,damn cigarettes.She looked around for him,but then she got tackled into a pile of leaves,she was scared.But it was just Otis,playing with her,something he always does,but never to this level.  
"Fuck,Otis you scared the shit out of me" Maeve was half angry,half glad he is okay,but she kept her death stare on him,trying to stay intimidating.Otis just laughed,and kissed her,right on those dirty leaves,but she didn't mind,it was like she was at the clouds when she is kissing him.  
"Sorry,Maeve,i just didn't want to stay there,everybody was looking at me,i got scared and ran away" Otis was really sorry because he knew he gave Maeve a spook.  
"For fuck safe,Otis,don't do that ever again" Maeve tried to keep angry,but she knew she couldn't,so she just sat besides Otis,looking up to the sky,nice place to chill.  
"I hit him good,didn't i" Otis said sarcastically,he needs to cheer up Maeve,he doesn't like to see her mad or dissapointed at him.  
"If you hadn't ran away,it would be even better" Maeve said with a small grin,she was a little bit angry,but happy that Otis went out of his comfort zone,it takes big balls to punch Adam Groff,the notorious school bully.But now she wondered if Adam will try to attack Otis,she knew he doesn't have a chance against him,she was geniunely scared.  
"Otis,what if he tries to attack you in school?" Maeve had to ask,she was worried sick about Otis now,but Otis was relaxed,he barely cared,he knew Adam won't attack him,if he did,him and Eric are over forever,and Otis knows Adam doesn't want that.  
"He won't,don't worry for me" Otis said and turned around to Maeve and hugged her,nothing special,just to keep her not worried.  
"Okay,i trust you" Maeve pulled back and kissed him again,and they ended up kissing like that for 30 minutes,they won't go back to school,they need some chill time.They layed in silence for a hour,before Maeve asked:  
"Do you want to stay the night at my place,we can watch a movie or something?" Maeve enjoyed Otis' company,she was lonely in the caravan,now without Erin and her sister.I mean she hated her but she was still company,and she was still crushed about her sister,she is a good kid,and Erin will fuck her up,just like she fucked up Maeve and her brother,Sean.  
"Of course,i would love to spend time with you" Otis replied instantly,he really wanted to hang with Maeve,it always makes him happy,and who knows how much he will see Maeve when Jean comes back,Otis will need to look after her,so he won't have a lot of time to hang around with Maeve or Eric.Speaking about Eric,Otis got a text.  
"I heard you punched Adam,thanks Oatcake,but you shouldn't have to,i will talk to him today,and i will give you the report"   
"Okay,i hope it ends up okay,stay safe" Otis was really hoping that everything goes nicely,and they reconcile,and that the kiss was a weird blip.  
Otis and Maeve walked back to the caravan,holding hands,and being happy,i mean everything is good,no problems in their relationship,no fights,and it's not a awkward relationship like with Ola,Otis is happy with his progress with Maeve,but he knows she wants more.He will try to advance,but he needs some more time.  
They entered,and both crashed on to the couch,they were exhausted from all of that running,so they just cuddled up,and went to sleep for a little bit.Maeve was so happy in Otis' hands,so the sleep was even better,they slept like that for 2 hours,then someone was knocking on the door of the caravan.Maeve stayed sleeping,but Otis' woke up and went to the door,it was Aimee.She was probably worried about Maeve.He opened the door.  
"Hi,Otis,im sorry if im interrupting sexy time,but is Maeve alright? I called her 5 time,she didn't answer,i now she ran to find you"  
"Yeah,she is okay,we were tired,so we crashed,and slept for some time,she didn't even look at her phone" Otis replied,he ignored the sexy times part.  
"Okay,then i will be on my way,bye Otis" Aimee said happily,she was satisfied that Maeve is okay,but just before leaving,Maeve showed up to the door

"Aimee,where are you going,come in,we haven't hanged around for some time now" Maeve really wanted some time with Aimee,Maeve really loved her,and she can't throw her away.  
"But you are with Otis,i don't want to interrupt sexy time" Aimee was joking around with Otis,Otis replied with a awkward grin,but he knew it was just a joke.  
"Aimee,nothing is happening,come in,i will make us some tea,you are always welcome here" Maeve replied   
"Oh,thank you,Maeve" she hugged her friend,something they don't do that much,but Aimee was really worried for Maeve back there.  
"Oh,don't cry now,come on" Maeve didn't want to soften up that much,it would be weird for her.  
"Well you girls go enjoy your time,i'm going back to sleep,my legs are still stiff" Otis ran back to the couch,and went back to dreaming.  
"He is so adorable" Aimee said looking at Maeve's reaction  
"Dickhead" Maeve smiled,and they took a seat,and Maeve went to prepare some tea.She was really happy that Aimee wants to hang out,losing her would be bad for Maeve,Aimee truly is a supportive friend,and she is always there for her.Maeve sits,she is still tired,a cup of tea will help.  
"So,where did lover boy ran away to?" Aimee said sarcastically.  
"He hid in the woods,dickhead,had to run so much,i could barely breathe when i found him" Maeve replied,to which Otis,who wasn't really sleeping,grinned.  
"You need to lay of the cigars" Aimee smiled.  
"Speaking of cigars,wanna learn how to actually play Scabby Queens?" Maeve asked clearly joking with Aimee,who still doesn't understand the game  
"Sure" Aimee really wanted to learn,she lost so many cigars because Maeve always beats her.  
After an hour of playing,talking about girl stuff,school,sometimes Otis,girls decided they want to watch a movie.Aimee has brought some from home,like she knew the plan for the day.Unfortunately for Maeve,it was a rom-com,featuring non-other than Julia Roberts,Otis' favourite.He actually went to sleep,but he woke up when Maeve sat next to him,he was pleasantly suprised to see the movie they were watching,so he joined them.They didn't really watch the movie,Maeve and Aimee talked about their things,while Otis' was texting with Eric,it looks like him and Adam reconciled,and the whole kiss was a mistake,and Rahim himself apologized to Eric,which Eric was really thankful for,Otis was so happy for Eric,the last thing he wants for him is to be heartbroken,Otis is the last person Eric could've asked for help if that happened.  
Movie ended,and Aimee and Maeve were still talking,now about the Aptitude Scheme,the Quiz Heads,the situation between Aimee and Steve,while Otis was really not talking with them,he was just laying there on the couch,he kinda got ignored for the day,he was worried Maeve maybe was angry at him,so he panicked about what could it be.He went to the bathroom,and then Otis started listing reasons why Maeve could be angry with him,at the end of it,he couldn't think of one,maybe Maeve just wanted to be alone with Aimee,you know,girl talk,no boys.But Otis was still worried.A knock on the door returned Otis to reality,it was Aimee.  
"Otis,are you going to be in there for long,i need to go" Aimee asked  
"Oh sorry,im leaving right now" Otis hoped now he could ask Maeve in privacy why is she ignoring him.He left the bathroom,Aimee basically ran to the toilet,kinda pushing Otis to the living room.  
"Hey,dickhead,so how did you sleep?" Maeve asked and gave him a quick kiss,right then all of Otis' worries dissapeared.  
"Amazing,your couch is so comfy" Otis didn't know what to say,so he awkwardly went back to the couch,Maeve noticed he was weird,and usually she wouldn't bother,but now when they pretty much live together,she had to see what is up.She sat on Otis's lap,facing towards him,looking in his blue eyes,trying to see what is wrong.  
"Otis,are you okay?" Maeve asked sincerely.  
"Of course,i'm just a little bit lightheaded" he really was,sleeping the whole day really didn't do any good to him,he usually doesn't sleep when it's daytime.  
"I got a cure for that" she answered,and went to the fridge,returning with some whiskey and 3 shots glasses.  
"Oh,Maeve i shouldn't drink,you know what happened last time" Otis was of course talking about his party,that nearly ruined their relationship.Maeve also got a little bit sad,but she wasn't going to let the past bring her down,she is here to enjoy herself with her boyfriend and best friend.  
"It's okay Otis,i will look after you" Maeve smiled,and kissed Otis,but this time it turned in to making out for a little bit too long,Aimee was watching them for 30 seconds,laughing her ass off.  
"Oh,you guys are beautiful" Aimee finally talked,still laughing,Otis fell from the couch to the floor,he was caught unprepared for that,while Maeve was laughing with Aimee.They all sat down,and downed 2 shots each of whiskey,then Aimee pulled Monopoly,and they played that for a long time,Maeve didn't know how to play,and Otis was kinda bad at it,so Aimee destroyed them both into bankrupcy in a matter of an hour.  
"I might don't know how to play Scabby queens,but damn i'm i good at Monopoly" Aimee was full of herself,but in reality,in that one hour,they drank a lot of whiskey,all 3 of them were drunk.  
"Aimee it's already 12am,shouldn't you go home" Maeve tried to ask in a worried tone,but the booze made her go crazy.  
"Yea,im going,Steve is going to pick me up now" Aimee replied,she got ready,barely,and was at the door.  
"Alright,you two,enjoy the rest of the night,Otis don't be a pussy,do something with my girl tonight" Aimee was really drunk,so she just kinda fell through the door,and Steve picked her up,and with that they were gone.Otis was nearly blacked out,so he just fell onto Maeve's lap,looking at her.Maeve layed down,Otis was between her legs,they didn't even talk,they layed there,in silence,until Otis had to run to the bathroom,the whiskey was coming back up.He vomited,brushed his teeth with Maeve's toothbrush,she isn't going to be happy with that,and then he returned to the couch,refreshed.Maeve didn't have to go to the bathroom,she was an expert drinker.  
"So,dickstain,had a good night?" Maeve asked  
"Amazing,thank you for this,it helped me a lot today" Otis was really grateful for Maeve's support.She is really trying to make him happy,and it's working.

"So,wanna go to sleep,or want to just be awake the whole night,talking and stuff" Maeve asked,she knows Otis is really drunk,and he will agree to do anything right now.  
"Let's talk for a little bit,and then go to sleep in your bed,i'm still kinda tired" Otis replied  
"Sounds good to me" Maeve said,and kissed Otis again,she was suprised Otis washed his teeth,he really doesn't want to smell bad when he kisses her,which Maeve finds adorable,he is really trying his best in this relationship,Maeve is thankful for that.After that,they cuddled together,and layed there for some time,then it was time for sleep,Maeve was too tired to walk to her room,so Otis had an idea.He put her on his back,and carried her to the bed,basically throwing her on to it,and he cuddled behind her,and they went to sleep.Maeve was done,so was Otis,it was a amazing day,and they were both happy.

"I love you,Maeve" Otis said falling into sleep  
"I love you too,dickhead" Maeve smiled,and with that they were sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pleasee guys write me some feedback i would love to improve my work,much love<3


	10. aftermath of a voicemail pt.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter,i hope you will enjoy,i decided to try writing a chapter a week,but if i have inspiration it could be 2 a week,i will see :)
> 
> Stay safe,wash the hands,and dream about s3.
> 
> Much love <3

It was Monday,the day Jean comes back home from the hospital,finally.Otis didn't sleep all night,he was still at Maeve's,he can't be alone now,he needs her.Maeve was also really stressed about the whole situation,she never even met Jean,but she still felt really sorry for both of them,she just wanted the normal,chilled Otis again,i mean he was normal 2 days ago,but it looks like everybody breaks after sometime.Jean will arrive after school,Otis decided to go to school,he can't miss another day,there will be too much work.So Maeve and Otis,both tired and exhausted,started their way to school,Otis on his bike,Maeve riding with him,she enjoyed that.They arrived,really no convo was started the whole morning,just the usual "good morning" and "how did you sleep",they weren't feeling it today,but Eric did.He was happy,holding Adam's hand,they are together,and Otis is happy for them,and he decided he will not talk to Eric today,Otis is sad,and he doesn't want him to be sad because of his mood,Otis just wants Eric to enjoy his relationship.The school day was same old,nothing special,Otis was distracted,just looking through the window all the time.He was a real Victorian ghost right now.On lunch time,he sat with Aimee and Steve,Otis barely knew him,but he seemed friendly and supportive,so Otis enjoyed his company.Silence was too much for Aimee,she can't look at Otis and Maeve basically brain dead,just daydreaming.

"Come on guys,i know you are both worried,but not talking or doing anything won't help,talk to us" Aimee was worried

"Sorry,Aimes,we are just hoping Jean is okay,just bare with us for today,tomorrow we will be normal,right Otis?"

Otis was still out of it,he wasn't even following the conversation,so Maeve gave him a bump on the shoulder so he restarts.

"Yeah,sorry for us today,not feeling it right now" Otis said in a low voice

"I know i'm not to pry,but i hope your mother will be okay" Steve joined the talk,he really didn't like when people were down

"Thanks,Steve,i really appreciate it" Otis suprisingly answered this time,which Maeve was happy about,he is coming back to his normal a little bit.

The bell rang,the gang departed,Maeve gave Otis a kiss of encouragement,and Otis hugged her,he was crying but Maeve didn't notice

"Thank you,Maeve" he said silently

"For what,dickstain?" Maeve didn't know what he was thankful for

"For always being there for me,even in the darkest times,you are my light at the end of the tunnel right now" Otis said looking at Maeve,he couldn't even believe how such a wonderful girl he has,it was a dream made true.Maeve was on the verge of tears,that is the nicest thing he has said to her in the last week or so,and he constantly tells her nice things

"Oh,fuck off,Otis,you are making me cry" Maeve giggled and kissed Otis again,and they didn't even notice they were alone,that class already started.They ran their asses off,both smiling the way to class.

School was over,and now Otis has to return home,where his mum is waiting for him,Jakob picked her up,he texted Otis saying that she is okay,just like before.Otis pretty much ran to his bike,so did Maeve and Eric,they will go with him.Otis drove Maeve,while Eric was right behind them,it was almost a race.

"Otis,slow down,what if we fall?" Maeve was never really a scared person,but Otis was driving like a maniac,he was rushing to see his mum.Eric was not even close to them,he was literally asphyxiating.They arrived,the front door was open,Jakob probably forgot to close it.Otis rushed in,and he was suprised with what he saw,Jean was cooking lunch,Otis was confused in a way.

"Mum?"

"Oh,hi darling,you look like you just ran a marathon" Otis was full of sweat and breathing violently

"Well i rushed to see you,but you look like before" Otis replied

"Otis,im good,it was just the stress and everything,it got to me,i couldn't process the fact i was pregnant,it was a big shock to me,but now im okay,don't worry" Jean tried to reassure her son,Otis trusted her,but he still went for a hug,he missed his mum.Jean hugged him back,she loves to see the old Otis back,who wasn't grumpy all the time.

"So,how was being alone home,did you throw a new party?" Jean was joking with Otis,so she can break any tension left.She likes everything being peacefull in the house

"No,mum,i crashed at Maeve's since you were at the hospital,she helped me when i was sad" Otis knew Maeve heard him,her and Eric were at the door,they were nervous to enter and greet Jean

"Maeve,huh,Jakob told me you guys are a thing now,i would love to meet her one day" Jean heard a lot about Maeve,from Otis and Jakob,and by what Otis told her,she seems like a nice girl.

"I will bring her one day,when she is ready,she is not the best with meeting parents" Otis was ready for the look Maeve will give him,he was cheeky.

"Don't worry,i won't therapize her,not a chance" Otis was grateful for that,last thing he needs is that she tells Maeve all of Otis' embarassing stories or something like that.

"I trust you,Mum" Otis said,and he went to see where Maeve and Eric are,he exited,and the only thing he saw was a punch in the arm from Maeve,she of course heard the comment,Otis just laughed.

"Not funny,dickhead" Maeve tried to be serious,but both Eric and Otis were laughing,so she did too

"Oatcake,can i see Jean,i want to talk to her,i missed her" Eric asked,him and Jean always had a good relationship

"Of course,she is making lunch" Otis was still giggling about that,Jean just left the hospital,and she is already returning to her old habits.

"Sorry,Otis,but i can't see her,i don't know what to say" Maeve said in a sad voice,she hopes Otis won't be angry with that

"Oh,Maeve,it's okay,you will meet her when you are up for it,don't worry about that,she will love you just like i love you" Otis knew that was a little bit corny,but it worked,Maeve kissed him,and gave him a kick in the arm again,but lighter this time.

"Otis,i should go home,i have an essay i must write,it's important,but you can come over later,i mean if you want" Maeve asked,she knew he will probably decline,his mum is back, so he probably wants to spend time with her.

"Of course,i will come over later,just call me when i can come" Otis wanted to hang out with Maeve,but he just prayed Jean won't have a problem with that

"Oh,okay,bye then,dickstain" she was suprised with his answer,Otis kissed her,and with that Maeve left.Right then,Eric left the house

"Jean is still the same old women i love" Eric laughed

"She really hasn't changed,hasn't she" Otis said

"Well,Otis,i would love to hang out,but i must go,Adam and i have a DATE" Eric was so excited,he pretty much screamed out loud.

"Ohhhh,lovebirds on a date,hey that is amazing Eric,i hope it goes okay" Otis replied proudly,Eric is really enjoying his time with Adam,which is still weird for Otis,but Adam is trying to get better,that is for sure,Otis still needs to apologise to Adam for hitting him,he will at one point.

"Yeahh,i will text you,and you Otis,you need to go on a date with Maeve,its what a couple does,don't be a snob"

"Yeah,you are right,i will ask her tonight,thanks Eric" Otis thought about a date with Maeve for some time now,but now he is ready to ask her

"No worries,Oatcake,bye now" Eric got on his bike and he left,Otis went back inside,lunch was ready.He talked to Jean for an hour,even after lunch,she insisted that Otis doesn't help her with chores around the house,she really felt like before,and she knew Otis had school work and other things.

"Otis,please you don't have to help me,i can do it alone,you go talk to your girlfriend" Jean was really happy that Otis already had 3 girlfriends in such a short time,not knowing that Ruby was just a one-night stand.

"Okay,mum,call me if you need anything,okay?" Otis knew he treated his mum like an idiot,and now he was determined to change and be a supportive and nice son and a nice brother when the time comes.

"Otis,how will you handle a brother?" Jean had to ask Otis about that,she and him didn't make a big deal about it,Otis secretly always wanted a brother.Then he could destroy him in Smash just like he destroyes Eric everytime.

"I am gonna support you through it,mum,it is all going to be okay,and a brother sounds cool,i really don't want to make a fuss about it,it is a massive thing right now,but hey we are not going to let that get us down,let's just live normally like we did before" Otis just wanted everything to be normal,he didn't like big changes happening around him.

"Thank you,honey,don't stress about it,i will be normal,i love you Otis and nothing will change that,no matter how much an asshole you can be sometimes" Jean said with a big smile,a little bit of humor always breaks the tension

"I love you too mum" Otis said and went to his room,Jean went to her office,she had some ideas for a new book,Jakob gave her inspiration for a new story.She felt love for the first time in a long,long time,all of those one night stands never got to her,Jakob was different,he was a weird guy but in a lovable way,he is also really annoying sometimes,but Jean adored that about him,he was just so innocent.

Otis went to do his schoolwork,he put on some music and was actually happy,he has a beautiful girlfriend,his mum is okay,just like before,and she is pregnant and actually has a boyfriend,not a bed companion,but Otis still must get along better with Jakob,yes they apologized and everything but it's not enough,Otis needs to get used to the feeling that he isn't the most important in the house right now.And on all of that,Eric is in a happy relationship with Adam,and he didn't forget about Otis,something that Otis feared will happen.Yes he would have Maeve,but Eric is his best friend,who would play smash with Otis if Eric left him,that would be a bummer.Otis was stopped in his thoughts,Jean was calling him downstairs.He panicked for a second,but he heard Jakob's voice,so it was okay.Jakob and Ola arrived,Otis is still in a weird spot with Ola,he would like to talk to her,but Otis is not sure if there is anything to talk about anymore,anyways Ola left,she just gave Jakob a lift,Otis found that funny.Next time,he will talk to her,who knows,maybe even over a round of Smash,just like good old times.

Otis came down,Jakob and Jean were sitting at the balcony,drinking some tea and talking.Otis decided to join them,they talked for an hour or so,Jean talked about her time in the hospital,and how it was pretty nice,which Otis couldn't understand, i mean a hospital,how can that be nice?! Jakob talked about work and the fixes he will do to the house,the usual talk.Jean couldn't stop asking about Maeve,but Otis just gave a little summary of the relationship,he didn't really want to talk about their relationship,who knows what plans Jean has.The talk ended,and in a hour Otis is going to Maeve's,he got a text saying that Steve and Aimee will join them,which Otis didn't mind,he liked both of them,they were supportive and seemed like good people,even though Otis never understood how Aimee and Maeve are friends,he doesn't even know that Aimee dumped The Untouchables.He went for a shower,and he got ready,he wore the usual clothes,Otis was actually thinking about changing his style a little bit,he maybe needs to go shopping,something he never does.After some more preparing he left,Jean was in the office,he gave her a hug and left.15 minutes later he arrived,Maeve's caravan was dynamic,music was rocking and the lights were up.Otis liked what he saw.He knocked on the door,Aimee answered the door.

"Oh,hi Otis,how are you?" Aimee was a little bit stoned,but Otis didn't mind

"Hi,Aimee,im good,but you seem even better" Otis replied sarcastically,Aimee didn't say anything,she just jumped back in the caravan,Otis went in,Steve was sitting on the couch,doing some school work,like usual.But Maeve had a suprise,she was behind the door,and when Otis came in,she jumped on him,Maeve was drunk,it looks like the party already ended.

"Maeve,you vandal,you are drunk,aren't you?" Otis liked the gesture,even though he was on the floor,and it kinda hurt

"Otis,stop talking" Maeve said loudly,and kissed Otis,then she fell asleep right there on Otis,weak muscles couldn't take her to the couch,so Steve had to help out.Otis just wanted to stay off the alchohol,last time it was a disaster,Aimee tried to give Otis something to chug,but Otis was strongly declining,so was Steve,he never drank.

"Aimee,what did you do to poor Maeve,never saw her this drunk" Otis was having a laugh,Maeve's drunkness was hilarious,she was throwing herself on the couch and screaming nonsense.

"Oh,Otis,you are the notorious alchohol master,you are the one who drank gallons and then shagged Ruby" Aimee didn't know that Otis hated talking about that,she thought it was a proud moment in his book.Otis kinda cringed and didn't say anything for a while,Aimee sat next to Steve,who was clearly uncomfortable,he didn't like the smell of weed.

"Aimes,you think that you should calm down a little bit?" Steve really wanted Aimee to chill a little bit,the walk back home with her would be dreadful.

"Oh,Steve,stop worrying about me,chill out,live a little,drink something.Or you are scared?" Aimee teased Steve for the whole party they had,but Steve wouldn't break,no alchohol,definetly no weed.Steve was getting annoyed by Aimee's behaviour in the last week or so,he knew Otis might know something that could help,so he pulled Otis outside for a talk.Otis knew what it was about,he is a good spectator.

"Otis,please help me,she has been impossible in the last week or so,she has been really mean to me,doesn't want to do anything except drink,smoke and do stupid things,i tried to go on dates,take her somewhere nice,but nothing works,what do i do?"

Otis had a similar appointment a while back,so he knew what to say:"Look Steve,you need to have a talk about that,but firstly,you need to defend yourself,you need to stop her,not let her do whatever she wants,you are too nice towards her,but right now you need to fight against her,just go in and take away the weed and drinks,and try sobering her up,and then go talk for a while,she will listen"

Steve was nervous about confronting Aimee,she is too sweet for that:"Oh Otis,you are asking for too much,i never fight with her,we usually just laugh it off,im scared that she will break up with me or something."

Otis knew the problem instantly:"Sorry,but there is no other way.No relationship is perfect,sometimes some kind of argument needs to happen,it is what it is.And don't worry,Aimee won't break up with you,she really loves you,i see it."

Steve rose up a little bit:"Thanks,Otis,you really are a good guy when you are sober" he said it seriously,Otis almost fired back because he hated people reminding him about that day,but now it wasn't the time for arguing

"Go talk to her,i will escort Maeve outside,you have the whole caravan for fighting,just don't break something" Otis joked with Steve,he tried to lighten the mood

Steve gave a big sigh,and entered:"Thanks,Otis" he said once again,Otis went in and pulled Maeve out of the caravan,she had to puke anyways,after she did that,Otis put her on the little hill behind her caravan,she layed there in silence for a while.

"Otis,why am i here?" Maeve sobered up a little bit,after 30 minutes.They were still talking,and Otis heard didn't hear any screams or glasses breaking,so his best guess is that everything is going to plan.

"Aimee and Steve need some time,so i left them alone there to talk" Otis answered and layed down besides Maeve,who gave a little giggle.

"You are so charismatic,Otis" Maeve said sarcastically,she turned around looking into Otis' blue eyes,he was drifting around in the clouds,she liked when Otis was relaxed,he looks even cuter like that.Otis saw Maeve's looks,so he turned around,so they were just looking at eachother.Otis pulled her into a kiss,she smelled bad,but he didn't really care.Maeve had other plans,she sat on top of Otis and started tickling him,she found out recently that he is tickleish,so that was her master plan now.

"Maeve,stop that,i can't breathe" Otis was laughing really loudly,he got the attention of some neighbours,even Isaac was peeking in,but he stoped caring that much,the jealousy was going away for him.

"I will tickle you until my hands bleed" Maeve really didn't stop for another 5 minutes,Otis didn't say anything,he was barely breathing.She stayed on top of him,but this time she kissed him,and then Otis had a idea,he hugged Maeve closely and started barrel rolling towards the caravan,they hit the back of the caravan,it hurt Otis a lot.He started bleeding from the head,but he didn't care that much,it wasn't a concussion,but he hated seeing blood.Maeve didn't even notice,she just ended up on the ground,she was okay,but when she saw Otis bleeding,she rushed right to him,checking the wound.

"Otis,for fuck sake,are you alright?" Maeve panicked checking the wound

"Oh,Maeve is scared for me?" Otis was cheeky,he wasn't in much pain,head hurt a little bit

"Dickhead" Maeve answered with a little smile,and kissed him again,the pain dissapeared instantly.She sat next to him,and Aimee and Steve appeared around the corner,holding hands,Otis knew the talk was successfull.

"Otis,thanks for the advice,we are leaving now,going to cinema,see you guys" Steve was really happy,and so was Aimee

"Maeve sorry for drinking all of your alcohol,and you're caravan smells like weed,sorry for that too" Aimee apologized again,she did that a lot when she was drunk

"It's okay Aimes,enjoy your date" Maeve didn't care about the smell or alchohol,she was used to it,after that they left,Otis and Maeve waved to them until they dissapeared behind the hill.

"So,dickstain,help me out with the mess,and then we can hang out?" Maeve just wanted to cuddle with Otis,watching some shitty TV.

"Of course" he got up and helped Maeve get up.They went in,and after an hour of cleaning,they went to Maeve's bedroom,Otis was rarely in here,but he liked the Maeve smell that was radiating the room.Maeve pushed him on the bed,and they cuddled for hours,talking and saying jokes,Maeve did want more than that,something more dirtier,Otis knew that.So they got naked and got back into bed,nothing more.It was weird but they laughed it off,it was all that they wanted from the relationship.Maeve went to sleep,her head resting on Otis' chest,it was a little bit uncomfortable,she could feel all of his bones,but hey,it is romantic,right?


	11. aftermath of a voicemail pt.11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back again :)
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this one,unfortunately im coming closer and closer to having to write a smut chapter,and i CANNOT write smut,so yea :(
> 
> Hope you are all doing good,wash dem hands and get hydrated.

Tuesday,6:40 in the morning,Maeve has woken up.It was a beautiful day,birds were chirping,the sun was decorating the whole caravan,Jeffrey and Cynthia are fighting.Simply wonderful.Maeve got up and instantly rushed to the toilet,vomiting.She drank too much,and she didn't even check if she also vomited on the bed,Otis would have a big suprise when he woke up.He was still sleeping,Maeve loved how peaceful and cute he looked,so innocent.She just wanted to spoon with him again,and caress his hair and never leave his soft hands,but it was Tuesday so no time for that.After the toilet scene,she went to the kitchen,made herself some tea.Unfortunately she had no gas again,so she went outside to check it out.It was gone again,she remembered Isaac instantly,him and she haven't talked since her and Otis' relationship started,it would be too awkward.She turned around and she saw Isaac,destiny really hates her.They locked eyes,Isaac continued riding,he was heartbroken.He knew he doesn't have a chance with her,but it still hurt like a bitch.Maeve still didn't find her gas canister,but Joe had the answer.He came out,holding the canister,he simply threw it to her caravan,which Maeve didn't appreciate,not because he threw it,she was used to boys threating her like shit,but the canister could explode or something. _Dickhead,_ she was furious at him,but then out of nowhere,two hands engulfed her into a hug,Otis woke up,Maeve didn't panic,she knew the smell of her boyfriend,it was so manly.She turned around,looking at Otis' beautiful blue eyes.

"Good morning,dickhead" Maeve gave him a smile,she forgot about Isaac instantly,she got lost in Otis' embrace

"Good morning,honey" Otis replied with a cheeky grin,but the only thing he got in return was a punch to the liver,courtesy of Maeve Wiley.He fell to the floor in "pain",Maeve felt sorry instantly.

"Oh,shit,Otis sorry,i didn't mean to hit you so hard" Maeve thought she hit him really weak,she couldn't imagine hurting her dickhead like that.She went to turn him around,he was fake crying,but Maeve didn't know that,in return Maeve got a kiss on the cheek,and Otis laughing his ass off,Maeve hit him again,this time it hurt a little bit.

"Fuck you,dickstain,i thought you were hurt" Maeve said,they were back in the caravan,they were running late,so Otis and Maeve had to wash their teeth simultaneously,and the shower was a no go.Maeve put on some deodorant,while Otis put on some aftershave.They put on clothes in record time,got their bags and rushed to Otis' bike.It was a quick ride,Otis rode so fast,Maeve actually got scared a little bit.They were at school,and they were running early,so much for that,school was basically empty,only the smart-ass kids were there.Maeve and Otis went to the old bathroom,Otis sat next to her,it felt gross,but whatever.Maeve lit a cigar,she doesn't smoke that much since she is with Otis,maybe he minds.

"Otis,do you mind me smoking.I mean i know you don't like the smoke and the smell is bad" Maeve thought about quitting,she didn't find it amusing like before.And she really smoked to get rid of the stress,but since she is with Otis,she never felt so relaxed.She felt happy.

"Maeve, i personally don't care,you can continue smoking,im not going to be a controlling boyfriend who forbids you to do something,if you like it,go for it" Otis said in a sweet voice,Maeve was melting inside,how can a boy be so nice? She didn't say anything,Otis went in and gave her a peck on the cheek,just to show how much he doesn't care about the smoking.After she was done,they still had some time,so Maeve had an idea.

"Otis,do you want to play Scabby Queens with me,i play it here with Aimee,and i just now remembered i never played it with you" Maeve wanted to destroy Otis,she felt so good when she won against someone,especially in Scabby Queens.

"Okay,i mean just tell me the basic rules" Otis wanted to play,he heard Maeve talking about the game a lot,so she must like it.And also,it is a new activity in their relationship,they are kind of a boring couple,but Otis has organized a date with Maeve on Saturday,nothing special,a dinner,maybe a club so they can go dancing,and then they crash at Otis'.

"Okay,but there is always a wager if you lose" Maeve did have a good idea

"Alright,what must i do if i lose" Otis found this unfair,of course he will lose,but anything to make Maeve happy.Anyways,sexual wagers are off the table,the bathroom was too dirty for anything,right?

Maeve had an idea,nothing special but hey it is something:"If you lose,you must smoke one whole cigar,and if you win i must quit smoking for a week"

Otis gave her a look of sadness:"Maeve i have asthma,sorry" He actually thought that was a good idea.

"Oh shit,i forgot,sorry" Maeve felt a little bit stupid,how can she forget something like that,it was a big thing.

"Don't worry,we can still play,just change something about my wager" Otis was really tempted to play,it could be fun.Maeve was thinking again,nothing extreme,it is too early,but she couldn't help herself,she thought about the plan to go to the next step in their relationship,an idea clicked.

"I have one,but i don't know if you will be fond of it" Maeve didn't want Otis doing something he wasn't ready for,the last thing she needs is Otis to collapse right here,in a azbestos-filled bathroom.

Otis was confident:"I'm ready,hit me",Maeve hit him in the arm,trying to break the awkwardness that was roaming the room.

"Not literally,you fool" Otis giggled..."Come on,tell me,im ready i swear" Otis wasn't going to back down.Maeve saw that Confident Otis is here,so she just said screw it

"Okay,if i win,i give you a blowjob" Maeve said so fast,Otis' brain collapsed for a second,Maeve saw Otis' look,she knew this was a bad idea.Or is it?

Otis knew he had to make a move,he knows Maeve is becoming impatient with their sexual life:"Deal,if you win,blowjob,if i win,no cigars for a month,right?" Otis said fuck it,only one chance.

"Deal" Maeve gave him a wink,and this time she kissed him,for a confidence boost.The round started,and so did their heart speed.It was intense.In the end,Maeve won,obviously.Otis kinda hoped she would win.

"Haha,i win dickstain,to the toilet we go" Maeve took Otis' hand and took him to a stall.Otis sat on the toilet,and Maeve kneeled in front of him.Otis wasn't nervous,he was a little bit disgusted by the place she wants to do this,but hey,a blowjob is a blowjob,and it is by Maeve,so does it even matter?

"You ready,Otis" Maeve looked at him,with sincere eyes,she was so happy right now,but she needs to check in for Otis,she doesn't want to fuck up their relationship over a simple bj.

"Of course,i'm ready,i love you Maeve,and we need to progress" Otis was ready,nothing is going to break him now.He closed his eyes,Maeve unzipped him,and after 4 minutes,it was over.Otis didn't even need to clean up,Maeve swallowed the load.Otis found that a little bit odd,but hey,it was magnificent,and he was so happy that he didn't choke under the pressure.Maeve got up,and sat on his lap,she was so horny,but she knew sex in this placw,would be a bad first time.She simply looked at him,right in his little blue eyes.

"So how do you feel" Maeve had to ask,she already knew the answer,Otis was moaning like a girl through all of the 4 minutes,it was like a lesbian blowjob.

"So good,you were amazing,but it was weird,you didn't bite?" Otis said in a low voice,Maeve gave him a death stare,it turned into a grin instantly,he was to cute to be angry at.

"Otis i will fuck you right here if you say anything like that again" Maeve was smiling,she didn't mind the joke,but she kinda wanted Otis to say anything like that.

Otis loved Maeve in his lap,he didn't even want to go to school,but a familiar voice threw them off.It was Aimee and Steve,they had the same idea.Otis and Maeve quickly ran out the bathroom,Otis didn't even notice,his boxers were out,he panicked,Maeve laughed so hard.He also forgot his bag,he was panicking even more now.

"Chill,Otis,let them finish,and then we will go pick up the bag,you are so cute when you panic" Maeve took him into her embrace,and another kiss was initiated,Otis felt the change of taste of her lips,it was like he was kissing himself,but hey it was still Maeve.Their fingers intertwined,and they went to school,Maeve texted Aimee saying that she brings Otis' backpack to the school when they finish.It rang,school was starting,Maeve and Otis were inside,they kissed once more,and departed to their classes,it was a eventful morning,for sure.The day was the usuall,Otis was hanging around with Adam and Eric,Otis and Adam are on good terms,they're communication is pretty limited,but hey Otis never imagined that he will be properly hanging around with Adam,even though he was in Otis' house.Otis always cringed when he remembered that,but in retrospect if Adam never came to his house and got offended by Jean,he would never show that video in class,that would mean Otis would never run away,therefore he would never befriend Maeve,so thanks Adam.The trio talked for a little bit,Adam had to go to class,he gave a quick kiss to Eric,which was a big improvement,Eric was blushing like a tomato.Otis and Eric started jumping around like two idiots,but nobody really payed attention,besided Aimee and Maeve who were stalking the whole situation,but the bell ended the fun.

"So,loverboy,when are you taking Adam on a date" Otis was curious,Eric was talking about their first date for a little bit,he really wanted Adam to chill out a little bit,he was still tense about the whole relationship.

Eric was nervous:"We thought Saturday,we still don't have a plan,but there is time.I'm just scared he will freak out or something,this would be a big step in our relationship"..."I'm impatient,i just want this to go faster,just like with Rahim"

Otis knew this would be a problem:"Eric,he is discovering his sexuality,you can't force him,Rahim was experienced,this is all new to him,just give him time,he will come around,don't break up with him just because you are already familiar with this,because he isn't.If you love him,you need to help him out,Maeve is doing the same thing with me,she wants more,but hey she won't break up with me just because im scared about some things"

Eric was relieved a little bit:"Yeah,you are right Oatcake,he needs time.I just hope he doesn't break down because of it"

Otis gave Eric a reassuring hug,he knows the stress Eric is holding right now,it is going to be hard for them,but Otis will always be here if something goes bad.

"We need to go to class,Oatcake" Eric said with a smile,and they went their ways.Eric was so happy that he had Otis,he always helps when its needed.

Otis totally forgot that he also has a date with Maeve on Saturday,he had an idea.He needs to talk with Maeve.School was almost over,he will catch up with her in front of school.And it was over,school that is.Otis was at his locker,kinda in a hurry so he can catch up with Maeve,but then he got distracted and shocked.He saw Ruby,crying.That was impossible,Ruby Matthews is crying?!

Otis didn't know what to do,he is trying to forget the party and aftermath with her,but still she is actually a good girl,when nobody is looking that is.Otis was in a dilemma,but he is too nice,he went to Ruby,just to check up on her,if she is crying it must be bad.I mean she did help him finally score in bed,so he kinda owns her.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Otis said sincerely and in a low voice,so he doesn't attract attention.

"Oh,hey Otis.Not really" Ruby said sobbing,also in a low voice,she tried to act tough,but he was failling miserably.Otis wanted to comfort her,but she is still Ruby,who knows what would happen if he tried to hug her or something like that.

"Sorry for asking,but what is the matter,can i help?" Otis cared for Ruby,she is a nice person,she just puts on the facade when she is at school,which Otis doesn't understand,just be who you are.

Ruby snapped:"Can you heal my dad from a deadly condition?" she went from a low voice to basically alerting the whole hall."No,you can't,so just go,i don't want anybody right now"Ruby started crying once again,ruining her mascara,that is a big tragedy.

Otis was determined to help Ruby :"That is a no go Ruby,you need people right now,if you lock yourself out right now,you will suffer,don't worry i know what it is like" Otis was refferring to the time after his party,he suffered,he was sad and crying because how he hurt the two girls he loved the most,but hey now he has one of them,sooooo.

Ruby calmed down and looked up to Otis:"Sorry for snapping Otis,you are right.You know,if you were popular,we would make good friends." Ruby wiped the tears and hugged Otis,the halls were empty,or that is what they thought,because from a corner,Maeve overheard the whole conversation.When Otis and Ruby departed,Maeve sneakily left the school,she was angry. _Why is that bitch hitting on my boyfriend?_ She needs to have a talk with him,this could be their first fight as a couple.Otis left the school,he caught the eye of Maeve instantly,and he was relieved that Maeve didn't show up when he talked to Ruby.But he knew something was wrond,usually Maeve gives Otis a small grin when their eyes meet,this time Maeve gives him the death stare. _Should i start running?_

Otis decided to be brave and to be ready at whatever Maeve throws at him,so he approached.Maeve got up from the wall,and stood right in front of Otis,still wearing the death stare.Otis first thought she was going in for a kiss,but oh was he wrong.

Maeve didn't want to hesitate :"Is there something happening between you and Ruby,what want to shag her again?" she snapped,just like Ruby.Otis gaped,so Maeve did overhear the talk _,for fuck sake_

Otis was brave,no stuttering:"Maeve,she has some problems at home.I know you hate her,but behind all of that Barbie complexes,is a nice girl who actually cares about people.She just has a facade she doesn't intend to drop.There is nothing going between us,you are the one who i gave my heart to,you are the one i love.I hugged her for comfort,it helped.Please don't let her stop us from being together,she would never have feelings for me"

Maeve knew Otis was saying the truth,she didn't say anything,she got even closer and gave her blue-eyed dickhead a passionate kiss.Her heart melted,Otis really knew his way with words,but she is still mad about Ruby,she is a snake,and Maeve wishes for Otis to see that.Otis took her hand,and they were planning to go to his place to do some schoolwork and hangout,but Otis remembered his plan

"Maeve,do you still want to go to that date with me" Otis was nervous,Maeve noticed it and gave his hand a squeeze,so he knows that she is still on for the date

"Of course,dickhead,i love you,and a date would be really cool.But where are we going,what is the schedule?" It was Tuesday,it has time.Otis went blank for a little bit,thinking about spots to go,but how he rarely leaves the house when he isn't in school,his ideas ran away quickly.Maeve loved to see his concentration face,it was so cute.

Otis gave a sigh:"No idea yet,i wanted us to go to eat somewhere,nothing fancy.Then we could go to a bar,drink ,dance,something like that.Then we just go where the night takes us,i guess?"

Maeve liked that idea.She has places they can go after the bar,and she actually wants to dance with Otis,they already did once in his room.It was so cringey,but they loved it.

"Okay,dickhead,we will do that,i love the idea" Maeve smiled and gave Otis a quick peck on the cheek,for the rest of the walk they talked about the usuall,school,friends,gossips...

Otis was still nervous,he had to ask :"Maeve,so Adam and Eric are also going on their first date on Saturday,and i thought about going on a....double date?" he cringed instantly,and Maeve grinned again.She also loved when he was nervous,even more cuter

"Of course Otis,that would be good,i like the idea" Maeve said geniunely,a double date is the last thing she ever expected she was going to attend,but hey now it actually sounds really good.

"Oh thank god,i almost died,finally got that over" Otis gave a sigh of relief,Maeve smiled to herself

"So,what do you think,which couple is going to be more awkward throughout the date?" Maeve tried to break the silence,Otis was still thinking about the date.

Otis smiled:"Well,Adam and Eric,i don't know how,seem lower on the relationship level than we are,it's like we progressed more than them"

Maeve actually was really happy with the relationship,yes no sex yet,but they did other things,some that she didn't think Otis would be comfortable with.But she just wanted Otis inside of her,to really show her the Pleasure Master.She started having ideas,but she needs to compose herself,the day will come,and she will be ready for Otis.

"We really are,Otis im proud of you,you really aren't stressed that much like before" Maeve said in a sweet tone,looking right into Otis,he tried to hide the blushing,but to no avail.They arrived,Jean was at the doctors with Jakob,so they were completely alone.Maeve is yet to really meet Jean,she is scared Otis will invite her to dinner,just like Jackson.But he probably will,she needs to be ready for that.

Otis took Maeve's hand,and took her to the room.Maeve wanted to jump on him and go ham,so she did.Otis wasn't suprised to be honest,and he was glad.He was going to ask her for a another bj anyways,at the end he got one without asking.After they cleaned up,they actually did some school work,Maeve helped Otis with his essay,even trying to write one for him.But he wrote it alone,and Maeve knew it wasn't the best,but she has to lie to Otis

"So,you like the essay?" Otis asked,he really cared for her opinion,at the end of the day,she is the professional writer.

"Mhm,it's good,you are a good writer,Otis" Maeve was a expert liar,she didn't want to break Otis' heart.She will help him,he actually is trying his best,maybe wants to join the Aptitude Scheme,Maeve would love that idea,but it is hard to get in.

Otis gave her a big smile,and even a bigger kiss.They layed down,looking at each other,snuggling,and making out.After a while they both were sleeping,Otis spooned Maeve,it was all they wanted right now.Being together.


	12. aftermath of a voicemail pt.12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello hello
> 
> im back,new chapter.Im becoming incosistent,sorry for that,inspiration is dry right now.Thank you corona.
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoy it
> 
> Wash dem hands,and stay safe <3

WEDNESDAY  
Otis woke up,his biology book right on his head,he was studying the whole day.Maeve left at 10pm,she had some work to do,and realisticly together they did no school work,so poor Otis had to study till 2am.It was a rainy day,which is rare in this place.And he was running late for school,so Otis rushed to the kitchen,made himself some toast and rushed out to his bike.He had to be silent,Jean was still sleeping because of the baby,its making her tired all the time.Eric wasn't accompanying him,he was probably with Adam right now.Otis was actually relieved by that,he is really nervous for the double date,it was his first official date with Maeve,yes they hanged out all the time,the caravan was his second home,but this is the real thing,an actual date.He didn't want to mess it up,this is a important thing,for both couples.Eric was worrying sick,he knew Adam wasn't just that ready yet,he was still working on showing public affection towards Eric,and now a date,things weren't looking bright.Eric didn't sleep all night,and he was sick,he had a fever and some stomach ache.Adam agreed to look out for him after school.Adam was trying to hide the nervousness about the double date aswell,he never really went on dates,the closest was the place where he went with Eric to smash some shit,that was fun,an actual date at some posh place is a whole other thing.Him and Otis arrived at school at the same time,they locked eyes,Otis just wanted to pass by,no conversations,but Adam knew if he is going on a double date and Otis will be there,he needs to establish some kind of relationship with Otis,at least some small talk.He sighed and speed up right to Otis.

"So,New kid....how are you?" Adam didn't know how to start,Otis was pleasently suprised by the question,but he knows Adam is trying his best to be on good terms with his boyfriend's best friend.

Otis answered in a low voice:"Im good Adam,how about you? Nervous about the date?" he was wondering if the big,scary Adam Groff was anxious about the date,he was sure he will lie and say no.

Adam knew lying wont bring him anywhere,so he came clean:"Yeah,i am,i really like your best friend,and i don't want to fuck things up,like i always do.This is my first date,and i don't even now what to do,how to behave,what to say" Otis was relieved to now that he wasn't the only one in denial about the whole thing.

Otis sighed and gave a weak grin:"Yeah,me too.I really love Maeve,and i don't want her to break up with me if things go south,which they easily could" he was questioning everything,maybe he could cancel the whole thing,but that would suck.Otis knew the date would happen,and the panic was slowly but surely creeping in.The tension and silence was broken with a kiss to the cheek,courtesy of Maeve,who looked normal,not stressed.Otis was not happy with that,she is ready for the date,and he is lost in the Bermuda triangle.Is it too late to change country?,Maeve took Otis by the hand,she saw those nervous eyes,she had a nice time yesterday at his place,they were both so happy,not today.Today is all about worrying and date-induced stress and sadness.Adam was already gone,he left the lovebirds alone.Maeve took Otis to the dirty bathroom,she lit up a cigar,while Otis was curled up right next to her,he didn't even care about the smoke in his eyes,usually he is 2 meters away from her when she is smoking,but now the smoke is actually helping the stress.Who knows,Otis may even become a smoker,it looks like it works for Maeve,she still has no worries in her eyes.

"Come on,muppet,everything will be okay.I won't breakup with you just because you are compellingly odd,things will be weird for sure,but it is our first date.I will be weird aswell,just because i had boys around me,doesn't mean i ever went on a date.This is all new for me." Maeve said in a soft voice,she dropped the cigar and took Otis by the hand again,and gave him a kiss on the forhead,she hates seeing Otis all weird and sad,it breaks her heart.Otis gave a little smile and hugged Maeve,that always made him happy.

"I know,i just don't want to fuck things up with you,you mean too much to me.Losing you over a stupid date would break me" Otis was still hugging Maeve,she was just silent,Otis really knew how to get to her heart everytime,he was a master of words.She pulled back and gave him a new kiss,this time on the lips,it was long and sweet,just like she hopes their relationship will be.They heard the bell ringing,they hated that now is departing time,both of them would want to stay like this forever,embracing eachother in a azbestos filled bathroom.  
Maeve smiled to herself:"You know,i bet i could suck you off and you would still get to class on time" she said in a seductive voice,Otis gulped but he was confident about things like this,he wouldn't admit it,but he loved when she talked dirty to him.  
"Come on,you nympho,lets get to class,leave the sexy times for the bedroom" Otis smiled and now he took her hand,and together they went to their classes for the day.Maeve loved the cheeky Otis,he turned her on.The day was boring,but even more now when Eric was sick.It was break,but Maeve was with Ms.Sands the whole break,Aptitude Scheme stuff.So poor Otis sat in the library,reading some comics,eating his Haribos.He was unexpectedly interrupted by Ola,who sat next to him.Ola and him were on neutral ground,they greeted eachother on the corridors,some small talk sometimes.Otis never really apologised for hurting her,but Ola doesn't need the apology,she knows he is sorry.  
"Hi Otis" she opened her comic,just like old times with him when they would sit on the bed,and read for hours and hours.She wouldn't admit it,but she misses those times,yes,she is way more happy with Lily,but Otis was also a good boyfriend,or at least he tried to be a good boyfriend.  
"Hey,Ola,how you been?" Otis wasn't nervous,it was just some talking with his ex,nothing unusual here.  
"Good,good.Soooo,how are things with the Lioness?" Otis cringed instantly,he remembered the dance,he just facepalmed,Ola laughed,she liked teasing Otis like that.  
After some silence,Otis answered:"They are good,but this Saturday,we are going on a double date with Adam and Eric,and honestly,i haven't been this stressed in a long time"  
Ola saw the anxiety on Otis,she patted him on the back:"Don't overthink it Otis,just do it naturally.Try to talk a lot,dont let there be silence,otherwise you can cancel the date right now.Be confident,you will need it with Maeve,i liked your awkwardness,but i don't think Maeve will like it if you get tongue-tied on your first date with her" Ola tried to help,yes Otis was a dick towards her,but they still had good moments together.And she doesn't want bad blood with Maeve either,their little vent session with the rest of the girls really showed the real sides of the girls.There was silence,not awkward just thinking what to say,Otis was a little bit relieved,he still had time to build up some confidence.

"Thanks,Ola im actually better now,i just hope for the best.I always fuck things up,i really can't fuck this up,too important." Otis gave a big sigh of unsureness,this is all new to him.Ola and him never left the house,which he loved,but Maeve doesn't live like that,bunched up in the house,reading comics and playing Smash.Oh i miss that.

Ola gave Otis a pat on the head: "Otis i will say it one more time,Dont.Overthink.It.Maeve is a nice girl and you have been chasing her for a long time,don't fuck it up now.Anyways,i have to run,i need to meet up with Lily,you know girl things.Bye now,Otis,and good luck." Ola got up and shot Otis a big smile of reassurance,Otis didn't say anything,he appreciated the help.Break was over,Otis couldn't wait to see Maeve after school,he hopes he will get a invite to her caravan,he hates being home at the moment.Jean is absent most of the time,she is at the doctors all the time,and then she goes to Jakob's,Jakob delivers Otis some food every morning,so Otis basically lives alone now.He could be a good party host,huge house,no parents.But then,was the last party successfull?He dozed off the whole school day after the break,he talked a little to Eric at break:

"So,Eric,how is Adam and his public affection working?" Otis said in a teasing tone,he loved to joke around with Eric,mostly because he still couldn't proccess the fact Eric and Adam are a thing,not ever in a million years would Otis think about that pairing actually working.

Eric picked up the teasing and shot Otis a deadly look,not even close to Maeve's stare of death,but hey. "He is really trying you know.We hold hands then and there,and we kiss when nobody is looking,he is trying to act like we are in a secret relationship,it doesn't bother me that much,but i hope that he will progress through the weeks incoming" Eric sighed,Rahim was a tutorial,Adam is the real challenge.  
Otis frowned:"Wait he doesn't want you guys to be seen,but he invaded a play and asked you in front of the students and parents to hold your hand,how is that secretive in any way" Otis laughed his ass off,it was like a switch of character,Eric was always the laughing one.Eric started play fighting with Otis,right in front of a big portion of students,Eric didn't care he will get his revenge.Otis quickly prevented any more embarrassment,but it was too late,everybody was looking at them,Maeve also caught it,she loved Otis' goofiness,although it was still odd.After catching their breaths,Otis and Eric left for their respective classes,Maeve came up to Otis,they had 2-3 minutes,that is golden time with their shitty schedules.Otis took Maeve by the hand and gave a quick chaste kiss,but Maeve had other ideas.She pushed Otis to the locker,and started making out with him,right there,nobody was really around them.It was nice.After 30 seconds,the lips parted and the excessive breathing started.  
"So,dickhead,how you feeling about our date" Maeve seemed confident with the date,but she still saw the nervousness in Otis.She wishes there is anything she could do to help him.She doesn't like nervous Otis,she would much more prefer Cute or Confident Otis,maybe even Awkward.

Otis sighed: "I'm stupid,i shouldn't even bother.I love you,and i need to stop worrying,how hard is it to go on a date,we hang out a lot.Some shitty date shouldn't be any problem,right?"

Maeve loved when he was worrying,so she took his hand around hers: "Otis you complete dickstain,nothing is going to happen.I love you too,first dates are always weird for both parties,i might seem totally okay with it,but remember.My first date was technically dinner with Jackson's parents,and you know what happened with that" Maeve cringed when she thought about that day,but if she didn't run away,she would never have that cute moment with Otis on the bridge,if you can call that shit cute.Otis smiled.  
"Well if you start running away on the date,i will catch up with you,so we can escape together" Otis looked towards Maeve,she giggled.  
"Deal" Maeve laughed,and gave Otis a kiss on the cheek,totally forgetting about class AGAIN.  
"SHIT! Otis we are late,fuck fuck fuck fuck" Maeve started sprinting the other way,she can't be late again.Otis casually walked,Hendrix was late.Same goes for Mr.Sands.The day was over,Otis ran in front of the school,Maeve was already waiting for him with Aimee and Steve.Otis gave her a lazy kiss,he was exhausted from that sprinting.Maeve smiled,he was making her soft,Aimee just awed like she always does.  
"Otis,do you want to catch a movie with us,we heard about the double date,so this could be help you prepare" Aimee asked.Otis was a little bit nervous,but he accepted.Maeve took him by the hand,so did Aimee and Steve.They were at a bus station,something was off.Aimee stopped talking,which is unusal for her,Otis picked up that something was wrong.  
Otis said in a low voice so Aimee can't hear him:"Maeve,what is up with Aimee,her mood changed instanly,she looks really worried" Steve was comforting her,she was visibly upset by something.Maeve sighed,she of course knew the reason,she really hoped Aimee was over it.  
"Muppet,how about after the movie you crash at my place,and i will tell you.It is a sensitive topic,don't want you to go snooping" Maeve gave a weak smile,she hated seeing Aimee like that,in all the time she was with her,never was she this upset by something.Otis was worried,but he calmed down,he started making ideas in his head.Maeve slapped him,not to har,just to break his thoughts.Otis gave up and just snuggled up to Maeve,the bus was here.They all entered,Aimee came in last,still a little bit hesitant,but Steve gave her a hand.  
"Remember,it's just a stupid bus" Maeve said when they were seated,Otis was visibly confused,but he wouldn't dare to ask,he just turned around to the window,still thinking about what could it be.Maeve wasn't gonna let that slide,so a new slap came in.Otis jumped a little bit this time,to which Maeve smiled,and they started making out in the bus,Aimee and Steve were silently laughing,they find them so cute,Aimee instantly forgot about all of her fears.The rest of the drive was silent,Maeve was cuddled up with Otis,Aimee took a quick nap,that always helped,while Steve was imitating a pillow.And they arrived,after a quick argument about what to watch,the girls won,and the film needs to be a rom-com,Otis wanted to run away instantly,but Steve seemed okay with it.Maeve didn't like rom-coms before,but after watching thousands of them with Aimee,they grew on her.So after buying tickets,and after smuggling in some sweets,courtesy of Maeve and Aimee,they were seated.The movie was okay,just a simple rom-com with boring actors,nothing new.The plan was after the movie,they go to a bar,but Maeve and Aimee already got drunk,they smuggled a bottle of vodka,so by the end of the movie,they were escorted out by their boyfriends.After parting ways,Otis helped Maeve get to the caravan,she was still a little bit tipsy,while poor Aimee was out of it,so poor Steve had to call her mum to pick them up.Otis' original plan was to stay at Maeve,but with her drinking,maybe it would be better to leave her alone for the day.But Maeve wasn't letting that happen,they ended up spooning in her bed,and falling asleep,not even changing their clothes.  
"I love you Otis,thank you for today" Otis thought Maeve was sleeping,so he was suprised.He chuckled,and kissed her on the back of the head  
"I love you too" Otis said,and with that the lights were out for the couple.


End file.
